Peter Pan & The Lost Girl
by GrOuNdEd4LiFeNoMoRe
Summary: Wendy's adventure did not end with Peter Pan. She grew up & had a daughter named Jane. But after a terrible mistake, Jane is missing. Years pass & Wendy is still determined to find her daughter. Too bad she doesn't know she's a lost girl in Never Land.
1. The First Lost Girl

Okay so I know that I have not finished any of my other stories but I had an idea for this one and I couldnt help but start writting it. Here's my shot at trying to write a Peter Pan story. The idea came to me over a month ago when I watched Return to Never Land again. I love that movie and I enjoyed it just as much as the original. I always loved Jane and thought that she and Peter were very interesting together. And so while watching the part where she is made a lost girl by Peter, I couldn't help but wonder what if she was a real _real _lost girl? And so I came up with this idea with help by reading the original Peter Pan novel and incorporating ideas and things from Return to Never Land and other Peter Pan books. I wasn't going to post but decided why not and so now here it is. This is based on the Disney version. I hope you all like it though and please reveiw.

**I DO NOT, WILL NOT, CANNOT OWN PETER PAN. Not even faith, trust, and pixie dust can help me out with that.**

Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up and the way Wendy knew was…..and now I will stop for this story is not of Wendy's, but of her daughter Jane.<p>

Yes, we all know of Wendy Darling's adventures with Peter Pan and how he whisked her away to Never Land with her brothers John and Michael and gave them all an adventure that they would never forget. But alas, the Darling's returned home and, to Peter's slight disappointment, grew up. But although many would think, Wendy's adventures did not end there. She married a lovely man named Edward and had a wonderful daughter named Jane. Her greatest adventure yet.

Jane was everything Wendy wanted and more. She had her hair, eyes, and even her smile. She was a sweet child and although she could not yet talk, Jane had a certain special something about her. What that was, Wendy did not yet know. But the happiness slowly ended when Wendy got a message from her brother, John, about Michael. Michael was living outside of London for his studies but became very ill and he had yet to start a family. So Wendy, feeling sorry and worried for her brother, volunteered to leave London for a little while and take care of Michael until he got well.

Wendy and Edward left Jane with a Nanny. It was heart breaking for them to part with their daughter but they could not take Jane with them. She was only a baby. And so baby Jane stayed with Mrs. Primrose, the nanny Wendy hired until she and Edward got back. Although Mrs. Primrose had great qualities about her such as knowing how to care for a baby due to years of experience and being able to tend to wounds, eyesight was definitely not one of them. The poor elderly woman was as blind as a bat. But what she lacked in eyesight, she gained in kindness. Lucky for her she was not alone and had Nana Two assisting her.

Nana Two was one of old Nana's pups. The runt of the litter if you well. But because of that, Wendy decided to keep her and name her Nana Two hoping that she would follow in her mother's footsteps. Which she did, becoming the nanny of Wendy's family. And Nana Two was ecstatic of Jane's arrival, always staying near her where ever she goes. But unfortunately for Nana Two, Mrs. Primrose wasn't a fan of dogs. She would try to get along with Nana Two in the house, but when it came to taking a stroll in the park she refused to take Nana Two with them. This was a big mistake. But if Mrs. Primrose wouldn't have made that mistake, this story would have never happened. And so this is when our story really begins. Well…not _our_ story, but the story of Jane.

You see during one of her strolls at the park, Mrs. Primrose was too busy feeding the squirrels to notice that baby Jane was wiggling restlessly in her pram. After many wiggles and wails, Jane somehow managed to fall off her pram and, like a cat, landed on her hands and feet. She proceeded to crawl into a bush where she was unseen by the many people that passed by.

After finishing with the squirrels, Mrs. Primrose exited the park with Baby Jane's pram. Inside the pram was not Jane of course, but a squirrel that snuck in to search for food. The poor old woman was fooled into thinking that the squirrel was baby Jane due to her poor vision. But though the woman could do nothing about her sight, it was still her fault for she was given a perfectly good dog as a helper that would never let anything like this happen. But oh well, what's done is done.

Seven days passed and Jane remained unclaimed. Mrs. Primrose still believing the squirrel was the baby despite Nana Two barking nonstop in panic and warning. But there was nothing much poor Nana Two could do for Mrs. Primrose, aggravated by the dogs "disrespectful attitude", had tied her up to her kennel outside. Since seven days passed and Jane still remained unclaimed, fairies carried her off and took her to her new home. Never Land.

They dropped her off in Hangman's tree where she would become what all lost babies were. A lost boy.

* * *

><p>Peter and the lost boys were playing a game of hide and no seek. This was a game that Peter created where everyone must hide and the person who stayed hidden the longest wins. The game would last hours, even days. In fact, this was day three of hide and no seek. Everyone still remained in the game except for Cubby who lost the first day when he spotted a fly and tried to hit it with his club. But the game was interrupted when a group of fairies dropped off a bundle on a bed made out of bear skin. The lost boys noticed and got out of their hiding spots to investigate what the bundle was.<p>

Peter though, was so engrossed in the game that he did not acknowledge the presence of the fairies.

"Ha!" Peter yelled triumphantly as he jumped out of his hiding spot.

"I win! I am officially the undefeated champ of hide and no seek!"

Peter then frowned when he realized that the lost boys weren't paying attention to him and instead were all starring at the bear skinned bed.

"Hey! What's going on?" Peter asked slightly annoyed.

He flew towards the bed and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"It's…..another one of us." Slightly said as he starred at the baby wrapped in a blanket of pixie dust.

The rest of the lost boys nodded in shock, speechless.

"But…it's a girl!" Cubby yelled in realization.

The lost boys gasped. Peter frowned in confusion and picked the baby up.

"A lost girl?" he asked generally confused.

"But I thought that boys were the only ones stupid enough to fall off their prams." Nibs said.

"Yeah!" The twins yelled in agreement.

"Well..." Peter said scratching his head.

"Maybe it's not stupidity that causes babies to fall of their prams. Maybe it's a wanting for adventure." Peter said as he pulled the baby closer to his face.

The baby grabbed Peter's nose and pulled it.

"Ow!" Peter yelped as he pulled the baby farther away from his face.

The baby giggled and her eyes twinkled as she tried to reach for Peter's nose again. Peter starred at her in confusion but then his gaze softened. He pulled her closer and the baby stroked his nose with her tiny hand. Peter smiled softly as the baby giggled happily. The lost boys all starred in awe.

"She has... something about her…" Peter said as he starred at her in wonder.

"Like what? A booger?" Cubby asked in confusion.

Peter frowned.

"No, not a booger. She has…..umm….."

"Spunk." Tootles said quietly.

The lost boys and Peter gasped.

"Tootles…..did you just…."

"Speak?" The lost boys said, joining in with Peter.

Tootles pointed at the baby timidly.

"Spunk." he said.

He then looked up at Peter with soft timid eyes.

"Spunky."

Peter processed what Tootles said before he spoke once again. He nodded at Tootles, who gave a small smile.

"Boys, meet the new member of the lost boys. Spunky!"

The lost boys cheered. Peter smiled happily as the lost boys jumped in excitement.

"Hullo Spunky." Peter said as he nuzzled her nose causing her to giggle once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I actually had fun writting it:D I had sort of a hard time trying to pick a lost boygirl name for Jane. But what I did was think about what word described Jane's personality and spunky was the first thing that came to me. I really hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


	2. Now that you're one of us!

Wow...took me a while to put this up huh? Yeah well I actually have a very good reason for my delay this time: I had a severe case of writers block.

DUN DUN DUN!

It's a terrible disease. A writers worst nightmare. And I got it bad.

So I apologize for taking so long but I really had no idea what to do for this chapter. My mind was completly blank it was scary. I wrote countless of pointless things and had to erase and edit endlessly. So I just decided to upload whatever I had written before I drove myself insane, though it isn't much. I do know what I'm going to do for the next chapter though, so hopefully I wont take as long as I did with this one. Thanks to those of you who reveiwed, favorited, and put this story on your alert list. I extremly appreciate it and it means alot to me:) I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you will continue on reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Peter Pan or anything related to him. Unfortunatly.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spunky smiled mischievously as she tied the final pieces of string together. Finishing, she took a step back and admired her work.<p>

"_Perfect,"_ she thought as she rubbed her hands together happily.

Content with her work, she walked towards the middle of the room and observed her surroundings. Slightly was snoring , Nibs was mumbling with his eyes open, the twins were drooling all over each other, tootles' was moving restlessly, and Cubby was a mix of all five but a hundred times worse. Sure, they weren't angels when they slept, but they were her lost boys and she loved them anyways.

"GET UP!"

The blood curdling scream caused all the lost boys to wake in fear. They sat up quickly, bumping their heads into many random pieces of string tied together in the process.

The rest, is history.

Spunky laughed as the lost boys gave shrill shrieks. They were being pelted by the many sap filled water balloons that she set up before they woke. After countless seconds of endless screaming and splashing, the last sap balloon fell. The lost boys, all sticky and stunned, turned towards the sound of laughter.

Spunky held her stomach as she collapsed to the ground in hilarity, tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-you did this?" Slightly asked, flabbergasted.

Spunky nodded as she wiped her tears and continued to laugh. The lost boys just starred at her with widened, shock filled eyes.

Suddenly, an echoing crow was heard. Peter Pan entered the room with a large grin on his face.

"Good morning Losties! Are you all ready to play treasure…" his voice trailed as he noticed the lost boys covered in sap, staring at the girl who was on the floor in a never ending fit of giggles.

"…hunt." Peter finished, confused.

"What happened here? And..." he went over to Nibs and poked him.

"..why are you all sticky?" he said as he wiped his finger on his shirt in disgust.

"It was Spunky!" the lost boys said as they all pointed.

Spunky stopped laughing and quickly got up from the floor. She wiped the smile off her face and stood up nice and straight, looking like a soldier.

Peter starred at her, surprised.

"You? You did this?"

"Sir yes sir." Spunky replied in a tone that mimicked that of a soldier.

"But...why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because sir, I wanted to show you all that I'm ready."

Peter's lips formed into a smirk, finally understanding what Spunky was getting at.

"Ready huh?"

Spunky nodded.

"Hmm..." Peter said mockingly as he put his fingers to his chin in thought.

Spunky bit her lip, refusing to show Peter her nerves.

"I don't know Spunks. I'm not sure if you're ready." Peter stole a glance at Spunky and saw her face slightly sadden. He then secretly smiled before clearing his throat and turning to Slightly.

"Slightly, do you think Spunky's ready?"

Slightly turned to Peter, completely dumbfounded. Peter wanted _his_ opinion?

"Ugh…I think she's ready Peter. Umm…Nibs, do you think Spunky's ready?"

"I think she's ready Slightly! Cubby, do you think Spunky's ready?"

"I think she's ready Nibs! Twins, do you think Spunky's ready?"

"We think she's ready Cubby! Tootles, do you think Spunky's ready?"

Tootles gave a big nod and smiled.

Spunky bit her lip as a smile threatened to form. She wanted to hug each and every lost boy, to thank them for the approval and recognition that she worked so hard on to gain. But, of course, she didn't, because Peter had the final word. And though she would never admit it to him, she was actually quite nervous.

Peter turned to Spunky and gave her a big grin.

"Well, I guess it's been decided." Peter reached down and grabbed a nearby sword that was conveniently on the floor.

"Due to your cunning plans and clever wit, I, Peter Pan, proclaim you, Spunky, a lost boy! Ugh…I mean a lost _girl_. Ha ha-whoa!" Peter yelped in surprise as Spunky enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Peter! Thank you. Thank you so much." Spunky said as she smiled widely at Peter.

Peter smiled back.

"Oh our little girl has grown up!" Cubby sobbed as he blew his nose on one of Nibs' rabbit ears, earning him a dirty look and a punch in the face.

Peter gently placed white cat ears over Spunky's head while the lost boys began to sing and dance around her.

_Now that you're one of us, feel free to sing along. _

_We are so proud of you, that you can do no wrong._

Spunky gasped as Tootles handed her a box that contained her very own lost girl outfit. She grabbed Tootles and gave him a tight hug.

_And we don't even care if hugs cut off our air. _

Peter tapped Spunky's shoulder, causing her to turn around.

_These are the things that lost boys…_

Spunky put a finger to his lips.

_These are the things that lost _girls.

Peter smiled and all the lost boys joined in

_These are the things we love….to…..do!_

The group of children all tackled each other and collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Oh, thanks you guys! You're all the best!" Spunky said as she smiled widely.

"No problem Spunks. You earned it." Peter said happily.

Spunky squealed once more and attacked Peter in another hug.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Ugh…Spunky?" Peter said, trying to squirm out of Spunky's grasp.

"Yes Peter?" Spunky asked happily.

"Ugh…well you know when we said that we didn't care if hugs cut off our air? Yeah, we just said that 'cause it rhymed. You're actually chocking me right now."

"Oh! Sorry!" Spunky said letting go of Peter quickly.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending, I know. But what better way to end a cheesy chapter than with a cheesy ending?:D<p>

Well I just love the "Now that you're one of us" song from the movie and it is one of my favorite scenes so I knew that I just had to put it:) I changed a part of the lyrics though, to fit the story. The original is _"And we dont even care if you pull on our hair"_ and I changed it to _"If hugs cut off our air"_ cause I thought it was a bettter fit and made more sense for this.

Well I hope you liked it even though, again, I know it isn't much. The next chapeter should hopefully be out soon. And maybe even sooner if I get some reviews;)

Thanks again for reading:)


	3. Feelings, Regrets,and Other things

Happy Holidays! :D

This chapter is my Christmas preasent to you, it's alot longer than the other ones so I do hope that you enjoy it:) Thanks to those of you who continue on reviewing and putting this story on your alert list, again I really appreciate it. And if you would like to give me a holiday gift (wink wink) I recommend a review;)

**Disclaimer: I wrote to** **Santa this year and told him that all I wanted for Christmas is Peter Pan. He gave me my list back with a "Rejected" stamp on it. Moral of the story: I still don't own Peter Pan.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spunky's arrival to Neverland caused a whirlwind of reactions. Many were happy and welcoming, others unsure and hesitant. Tinkerbell, on the other hand, was quite okay with it.<p>

Yes, the fairy whose middle name should very well be jealousy was okay with the idea of having a lost girl join the group. Usually, Tinkerbell would disagree with the idea of having another girl in Neverland. But this time the girl was different. This time the girl was a lost girl.

And though Tinkerbell would never admit it, she was filled with joy when she heard news of a new lost boy chump she could use to boss around.

Well….okay sure, her reaction at first wasn't exactly "filled with joy" when she found out that the new "lost boy" was actually not a boy after all. But in the end (after several attempts of persuasion by Peter) she decided that she was just going to have to accept her and move on. I mean what was she going to do? Kick a small, innocent, helpless little baby to the curb?

She would, but that would make her heartless. And Tinkerbell was many things, but she was not heartless.

But now, as she sat watching her reflection in her tiny mirror, Tinkerbell could care less about being deemed "heartless".

In fact, right now she regretted accepting the girl at all. How stupid was she, thinking that just because she was a lost girl that she was going to be different? That she wasn't going to be like all the other girls Peter brought along? Well she was wrong; Spunky was just the same. If not worse.

At first though, Spunky was actually pretty cool in Tinkerbell's book. She was fun, energetic, and never got in the way of her and Peter. But ever since she became an official lost girl she does nothing but hog Peter's attention, causing him to toss her, Tinkerbell, aside. She and Peter never hang out like they use to anymore. It was always Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, now it's Peter Pan and Spunky.

She grimaced.

The thought made her want to puke.

Her judgment was wrong. So what if she was a lost girl? She was a girl just the same. And all girls want to do in Neverland is take her place as Peter's best friend. And that was exactly what she was doing. She was just like the rest.

She was such a….such a….such a WENDY!

Tinkerbell flinched.

Wendy? Where did that come from? She hadn't heard that name in the longest time. And she was hoping to keep it that way.

And why does she have this feeling at the pit of her stomach when she thought of it? Was Wendy really an insult, or is she losing her touch? What good was it to call Spunky a Wendy-THERE IT WAS AGAIN! Except she could feel it even more this time. As if the two names had a…connection or something.

Tinkerbell patted her stomach and frowned.

This feeling at the pit of her stomach wasn't new. She had it before, many times before. But the feeling only came when she…..found something.

Something lost that has been found.

Neverland fairies all have a special connection to lost things. They can feel when a lost thing has been found, and when a found thing has been lost. That is why they know when to bring a lost boy to Neverland. It is a simple and yet complex feeling that not even Tinkerbell herself can explain.

But what did she find? That she hates Spunky just as much as she hated Wendy when Peter brought her to Neverland?

No, she already knew that, and the feeling was still there. So what on earth could it be?

"Tinkerbell!"

The sound of Peter's voice caused Tinkerbell to hastily drop her hands from her stomach and turn away from her mirror. Just in time, Peter shot his head in Tinkerbell's tree hole and gave her a wide grin.

"Hey Tink! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Tinkerbell gave him a false smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really?" she asked.

Peter nodded, not noticing her smile was fake.

"Yeah, I actually want to ask you something."

Tink jingled a response and Peter continued.

"Well you see, I actually wanted to go outside and play a game or something and…"

At this Tink's fake smile melted away and in its place was a real grin. She knew what he was going to ask her.

"….I was wondering if you would like to come, since it seems like we haven't been hanging out much." Peter said honestly.

Tink continued to smile.

So he did notice! And he was finally tired of that stupid Spunky and wanted to hang out with her again! The thought made her smile turn into a triumphant grin.

"So, what do you say?"

Tinkerbell happily nodded her head and gave a thumbs up in approval. Peter smiled wide and shoved his head out of her tree hole.

"Great! I'll go call the lost boys and Spunky and we'll meet you outside!" Peter then flew out of the room in excitement, not noticing Tinkerbell's change of enthusiasm.

Tink's face completely dropped when Peter mentioned the others. Her once fake smile, then turned real smile, was now completely wiped off her face and instead was replaced with gritted teeth, red cheeks, and an angry frown.

Here she was thinking Peter was asking her to hang out just the two of them, like they use to, and then he drops that bomb on her! Why did he want to hang out with her if he was bringing the losties with him anyways? What was she going to be of use to them? Their babysitter?

And why did he have to say the lost boys_ and_ Spunky? They were already given the name "Losties" for that very reason, so that he wouldn't have to bother with calling out "lost boys and lost girl". So what was the point of him saying the lost boys _and_ Spunky? He never once said the lost boys _and_ Slightly. Or even the lost boys _and_ Tootles. So what's with the lost boys and Spunky!

"Hey Tink! Ready when you are!" Peter shouted from outside.

Tinkerbell sighed as she held her head. It was thumping like crazy and the feeling at the pit of her stomach somehow was still there. Nevertheless she flew out of the room, determined to figure everything out _after_ her babysitting shift.

* * *

><p>The group of children were outside, happily chattering about nonsense and things that one may not remember the next day, much like children would. They were awaiting Tinkerbell's arrival and when she final came they began to discuss a very important topic: What game were they going to play?<p>

"Red Rover, Red Rover!" The twins exclaimed.

Slightly shook his head.

"Nah, something else."

"How about treasure hunt?" Cubby asked.

"But Peter hasn't even hidden the treasure yet idiot!" Nibs spat.

"Okay then, how about the No-Calling-Cubby-Idiot game?"

"No problem, bird brain." Nibs said with a smirk as Cubby groaned.

"Enough!" Peter demanded.

The lost boys all stopped shouting and settled down.

"What do you think Tink?" Peter asked as he turned to said fairy.

Tinkerbell seemed surprised for a moment but then turned to Peter with a mischievous smirk. She had several games in mind. Send-Spunky-Away-To-The-Indian-Camp, Throw-Spunky-Into-The-Ocean-And-Wait-For-The-Tick-Tock-Croc, Dip-Spunky-In-Honey-And-Shove-Her-In-A-Beehive, and much more. She rubbed her hands together mischievously as thoughts of a screaming Spunky being attacked by Indians, eaten by a crocodile, and stung by hundreds of bees invaded her mind. Tinkerbell happily opened her mouth to give Peter a response, but was interrupted by the very person that all her brutal games were aimed at.

"How about Follow the leader?"

Tinkerbell fumed as Peter looked away from her and turned towards Spunky.

"What?"

"Follow the leader. Tootles suggested it." Spunky said gesturing to the little skunk boy holding her hand.

"And I think it's a great idea."

"Well then, I do too." Peter said with a smile.

Spunky smiled back and Tootles nodded his head happily.

Tinkerbell on the other hand rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_Of course you do_,Tink thought.

"Alright then, Follow the leader it is!"

The lost boys cheered and gave hoots of approval.

"So who's going to be the leader?" Cubby asked.

The hoots and hollers of the gang were silenced as the eyes of the other lost boys widened, knowing that that question wasn't going to be answered nicely.

Peter frowned as he turned towards Cubby and shot him a look.

"What do you mean 'who's the leader'? Who's _always_ the leader?" Peter sneered.

Cubby gulped and pulled at his furry collar.

"Ugh…..you are Peter!" Cubby said weakly, terrified of Peter's glare.

Peter smirked.

"Thought so." He then started to walk towards his spot to begin the game, until there was _another_ interruption.

"_I_ don't think so."

Peter stopped in his tracks. He whirled around once again and found that it was Spunky who spoke.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked angrily.

"You heard me. I think someone else should be the leader." Spunky looked down at Tootles quickly and then returned to Peter.

"Someone like me." Spunky said bravely.

Peter raised an eyebrow, his face still clearly angry.

"Huh, funny. No I don't think so." he rejected.

"Oh what's wrong Pan?" Spunky teased as she crossed her arms and began to walk in taunting circles around him.

"Afraid that I might be a better leader then you?"

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! I'm Peter Pan, I'm not afraid of anything."

Spunky clicked her tongue in disbelief and looked at him up and down.

"And yet, I don't believe it. Not now anyways."

Peter growled and glared at the girl, angry that she was questioning his bravery.

This wasn't the first time Spunky has ever stood up to Peter; she's done it many times before. Unlike the lost boys, she never stayed quiet and agreed to anything Peter said in fear of him. If she thought something was not right or if she had something on her mind, she would say out loud, even if it was directed at Peter, which it always was. And that infuriated Peter the most. It made him want to rip his hair up in frustration and anger whenever Spunky would call him out.

And yet at the same time, it fascinated him.

No one else would stand up to him like Spunky did, and that was something he admired about her. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Many times, when he got really angry, he threatened to banish her from Neverland. Though the lost boys would gasp and Tootles would cry, Spunky wouldn't even bat an eyelash. She would just stare at him, with crossed arms as she asked the same thing every time: "Do you wish it?"

The frustrated Peter, however, would just stare at her coldly and turn away, refusing to answer the question. One of them, it didn't matter which, would step out of the room or place that they were at and go their separate ways. But after a few moments alone, the two would meet up once again and just pretend like nothing happened and return to their normal activities planned for the day.

Whether it was healthy or unhealthy, they didn't care. It was better that way and it worked for them. So why mess with something that works?

Peter's eyes wandered behind Spunky. He watched as the lost boys all starred at the two intently, waiting for what was going to occur next. A smirk slowly made its way to Peter's features, his eyes regaining their playful twinkle.

"Fine then, you want to be leader? Go ahead, show me what you got. But no matter how hard you try you'll never be as good as me." Peter said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Spunky scoffed.

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to be as good as you. I plan to be better." she said as she gave him an equal smirk.

Peter was thrown off by Spunky's response, quite impressed with it. But he quickly recollected himself and moved out of the way to give Spunky space to lead.

"Well then, go ahead 'leader'." Peter teased causing Spunky to roll her eyes and smile.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!:D<p>

Till the next chapter, thanks for reading!


	4. Because he is Peter Pan

Hello! Okay i'm going to (try) and keep this short cause this is a pretty long chapter with alot of stuff in it. Once again thanks to all of you who have reviewed and favorited/put this story on your alert list. You guys are all amazing and I really appreciate it:) Its been more then a month I know but it wasn't writers block this time, it was the fact that there was so much in this chapter that I just had trouble organizing and trying to fit everything in. I was planning on cutting some of it off to keep the length of the chapter shorter but then it would have been more of a filler and it would take longer for the story to actually, truly start. So yeah I hope you enjoy it:)

To **Someone You Might Know** (Cool username by the way): Thanks so much for your review!:D Anyways since you dont seem to have an account I am just going to answer your question concerning Jane's age right here. Since this is based on the disney version I picture Jane being the same age as she is in the movie, 12, and the lost boys seem to all have diffrent ages so I dont know maybe she is the same age as them (or most of them). I'm not exactly sure what the theory of the Lost Boys aging process is. I always wondered how they came to Never Land as babies but are the ages that they are now...okay I'm getting carried away because you just asked a simple question and I'm making it more complicated then it is with my rambling:P Well to answer your question she is the same age that she is in Return to Never Land:) Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story!

**Disclaimer: You should already know by now. The disclaimer is in the first three chapters so I'm pretty sure you've already seen it. But just incase: I DON'T OWN PETER PAN.**

Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>It would be ever so rewarding for Peter, to say that Spunky failed miserably at trying to be a better leader than him. That she wasn't even an inch close to being as good as him or, as she claimed, better. But though Peter Pan was not one to lose, he was not one to lie either. And saying that Spunky's attempt at being a good leader failed would indeed be a lie.<p>

Yes it was true, the one and only Lost Girl of the group was actually doing a great job at leading them all.

She had a special, kind of interesting way about how she would lead them. She used fun and interactive ways to get them all to enjoy themselves.

First, she led them into the forested part of Never Land and tried to confuse them along the way by playfully trying to lose them. Her attempts succeeded as the boys were thoroughly confused with her odd tactic at playing leader. I mean, what leader tries to lose their followers? But once the boys caught up with Spunky after several times of her trying to lose them, they realized that it was actually fun and played along. Spunky would smile in triumph, knowing that her friends were having fun. She even caught Peter smiling and laughing, until he caught her gaze and wiped the smile of his face, trying his best to look as if he wasn't amused or impressed. But his false façade quickly vanished and instead he joined in with the laughter and smiles of the boys.

After that, Spunky led them to the waterfall.

"Ran out of ideas?" Peter asked with a smirk when he caught Spunky looking around.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Spunky scoffed.

"Very much, yes." he answered mockingly.

Spunky responded by rolling her eyes and by doing so caught sight of a long log that was floating in the water. Her eyes widened as she figured out what to do next. She quickly called out to the boys and, as the leader, instructed them to sit on the log. This caused the boys to be confused once again, but this time they were more trusting towards Spunky's decision, knowing that whatever she had planned would be good.

And they soon found that they were correct as they floated around the water in the log, with Spunky in the front splashing at them all. And since she was their leader, they had to follow along and do the same. But their water fight ended once Slightly pointed out the sight in front of them. All eyes widened at the realization that they were all going to plummet down the waterfall. Everyone aboard the log screamed in fear. All but Peter, who couldn't help but laugh at the thrill that they were about to have. And it was indeed a thrill as the log plummeted down the waterfall and plunged them all into the water, causing a big splash. The boys all resurfaced from under the water and laughed at what they just experienced.

"We made it! I'm alive…I'M ALIVE!" Cubby cheered victoriously.

"That was awesome!" cried Nibs.

"Best time ever!" yelled Slightly.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" the Twins called out excitedly.

Peter laughed happily as the Lost Boys cheered. He tried to reach for his hat but frowned when he didn't feel it on his head. He looked around him to see where it went and found his hat floating right next to him and grabbed it. But once he did, his eyes wandered to the group of children in front of him.

To Peter's confusion, Nibs stopped splashing around in the water and seemed to search all around him. He then turned to the others with an uncharacteristically worried look on his face.

"Guys? Where's Spunky?" Nibs asked with a concerned tone that sounded nothing like him.

The group of boys all turned towards Nibs and gasped. They then started to frantically look around for the missing lost girl.

"Peter! She still must be underwater!" Slightly called out.

Peter's eyes widened. Several terrible thoughts invaded his mind, making him unable to act or respond.

"OH NO! SHE'S UNDERWATER? SHE'S PROBBLY DROWNING! OR WORSE! SHE COULD EVEN BE DEA….."

"PUT A CORK IN IT!" Peter yelled angrily as Cubby's outburst broke him away from his thoughts.

Nibs quickly grabbed a nearby stick floating beside him and shoved it in Cubby's mouth.

Peter then dove down quickly once Cubby was quieted down. He looked around frantically as he swam as far down as he could. He waited until the very last second before he swam back up and gathered more air so that he could dive down again. He did this several times, but each time he came up empty handed. He came up once more before Slightly stopped him.

"Stop it Peter! It's…..It's no use." Slightly stated sadly.

Peter panted as he looked at Slightly. He then turned to the other lost boys who were mostly all crying or looking down at the water sadly. He gulped as he himself looked down at the dark water around him.

Was this it?

Was it really no use?

Was Spunky really gone?

Was it all…..over?

A new feeling washed over him. One he never felt before.

And he did not like it.

He once again looked up at the lost boys and felt like joining them in their rain of tears. But just as Peter was not one to lose or lie, he was not one to cry either.

Suddenly, Peter let out an unexpected yelp as he felt something pulling him down by his ankle. The lost boys all turned their attention to Peter with wide, terrified eyes.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Cubby shrieked in terror.

The Lost Boys gasped as Peter continued to struggle against the unknown "monster" pulling on his ankle. Peter then felt his ankle being released and immediately put himself on guard. He turned around, feeling as if something was coming up behind. But once he did he immediately regretted it when a figure popped up from the water and caused him to let out a not-so-macho shriek.

The figure's face was hidden by its wet hair. But once the figure moved its hair back, its identity was revealed.

"SPUNKY?" the lost boys and Peter both called out in shock. Spunky tried her best to hold it in, but after a few seconds she began to crack up.

"Oh, y-you guys are t-too much!" Spunky managed to choke out as she laughed and placed her cat hood back on her head.

The boys watched her with wide, shocked filled eyes and opened mouths.

"You're alive?" Cubby asked her in shock.

Spunky giggled as she nodded her head.

"You're alive…SHE'S ALIVE! GUYS, SHE'S ALIVE" Cubby yelled out happily.

The Lost Boys all cheered in relief as they splashed around excitedly once again.

"Wait a second!" Peter called out.

The lost boys stopped cheering and Spunky looked at Peter with crossed arms.

"Yes Pan?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you weren't drowning? You were just playing a trick on us this whole time?" Peter asked, almost not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Spunky regained her smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, you are correct. You figured that all out by yourself? I'm impressed." Spunky said teasingly.

"Oh." Peter said, looking clearly relieved.

But Peter's relief changed once a smirk of his own appeared. Suddenly, he jumped up in the water and shoved Spunky's head down.

Spunky, shocked, frantically splashed around as she tried to get Peter to stop.

"Peter!" Spunky gasped as she came up.

Peter smirked and continued to dunk her head in and out of the water.

"Cut….

….It….

…..Out!" she yelled in between the times her head was out of the water.

Peter laughed as he brought Spunky back up while she coughed, panted, and gasped for air.

"Peter! What did you do that for!" she shrieked angrily.

"That's what you get for scaring us to death." Peter said becoming serious.

Spunky coughed some more before she looked back up at Peter.

"Jerk." she muttered.

Peter glared at her.

"As if you're any better! You gave me-I mean, Cubby a heart attack!" Peter yelled.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Spunky decided to break it.

"So you admit that you're a jerk?" Spunky asked with a smirk.

Peter stopped as his eyes widened.

"No! I-I meant that….you almost…I…" Peter sighed, knowing that it was pointless.

"Let's just get out and get dry." Peter demanded as he and the Losties swam out of the water.

* * *

><p>The gang all got out of the water and waited inside skull rock. The Lost Boys were throwing rocks at the water and Peter and Spunky had their backs to each other on the other side of the cave like rock.<p>

Both were angry at each other.

Spunky was angry at Peter because she thought he overreacted over her little joke. And Peter was angry at Spunky because he did not like her joke.

All in all, the problem was with the joke.

You see, Spunky had the impulsive habit of pranking. It was something she felt she just had to do. It was what she was known for. It was a habit, most say, that she picked up from Peter himself.

But Peter never once was bothered by her pranks. He would always be proud of her and praise her for them. Sometimes even going as far as claiming her the best in Never Land, next to him of course. So why was this time any different? Peter thought back to when he dove down in the water, searching for her in a panic. He remembered when Slightly stopped him and told him that it was of no use, that she was gone. A terrible feeling gnawed at his insides. One of hopelessness, sadness, anger, regret, numbness, and so much more that he didn't even have the words to describe. And that's when it hit him.

It wasn't her prank that he didn't like, it was that dreaded feeling.

Peter Pan was not one to feel. All he ever felt was happiness and the occasional anger. He only felt sadness once, but he hid it away deep within him so that he would not feel it again. But when he thought that she was gone, he felt it once again. A hundred times worse.

He was angry now, unhappy with the fact that she had such power over him that she could cause him to feel so…so useless and…hopeless.

But he was Peter Pan! He does neel hopeless or useless or anything else that he felt back there.

So…why did he feel it for her?

Spunky on the other hand just thought that Peter was being a jerk. All she did was play a joke on them and he got all cranky and grouchy. A side of her wondered if he was hurt, if she actually did scare him. But the other side of her scoffed at the idea. He was Peter Pan, like he said. He wasn't scared of anything.

Or was he?

The two contemplated these thoughts as they each tried to avoid one another. Occasionally Peter would glance at Spunky, and she would do the same. They caught each other's glance once, but that was enough for both of them to crack.

"Look I'm…" both stopped as they noticed that they were talking at the same time.

Spunky bit her lip as Peter rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry for what…" they once again paused as they spoke in sync.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Peter than put his hands on her mouth after they spoke at the same time again, realizing that this was probably not going to end.

"Look I'm sorry for overreacting back there. I didn't mean to snap at you and I apologize. I mean it was a prank and you were having fun. I guess I was just kinda mad that you were being a better leader than I thought you would be. You proved me wrong and I should congratulate you, not yell at you. I'm sorry." Peter blurted out quickly and nervously, leaving out that the reason he snapped at her was because she made him feel something he didn't understand nor like and instead saying that he was angry at the fact that she was actually a pretty good leader.

Which was actually sort of true. Kind of.

Spunky's eyes widened as Peter dropped his hands from her mouth. He let out a nervous chuckle, relieved that it was over. But suddenly Spunky put her hands over _his_ mouth and started apologizing herself. There really was no reason for her to put her hands over his mouth. He was done explaining so he wasn't going to interrupt her anymore. But what's done was done.

"And I apologize too. It was a joke but it went too far. I should have known better, and I would have reacted the same way you did if you would have done that to me. Except, Instead of dunking your head in the water, I would have punched you in the face." at this she gave a soft laugh.

Peter's eyes just widened the tiniest bit and a frown made its way to his features. Upon seeing this, Spunky stopped laughing and cleared her throat, continuing her apology.

"Anyways, I'm also sorry for giving you-I mean _Cubby_, a heart attack." Spunky smirked as she dropped her hands from his mouth.

Peter's cheeks turned a light pink as he chuckled nervously once again. The two then smiled at each other, locking gazes.

...And then Peter got hit on the head with something, and the calm, lovely moment ended.

"OW!" Peter yelped as he rubbed his head.

He looked down next to him and found a rock. Frowning, he turned back and stood up.

"WHO THREW THAT?" Peter asked angrily.

The Lost Boys froze and starred at Peter in fear. Then all fingers pointed at one another. Slightly Pointed at Nibs, who pointed at Cubby, who pointed at Tootles, who pointed at Slightly. And the twins…..well they just pointed at each other.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that all of you threw it?" he asked.

The Lost Boys all shook their heads but poor Cubby just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes! That is exactly what we're saying!" Cubby said with a proud smile.

All eyes of the other Lost Boys bugged out as they froze.

"Cubby!" they all yelled angrily as they glared at the bear dressed Lost Boy.

"What?" Cubby asked confused.

Peter watched the group and then smirked.

"Okay then. You're all dead!" Peter yelled.

The Lost Boys all gave cowardly shrieks and ran out of the cave quickly.

Peter laughed but turned around when he heard someone snicker in back of him.

"And what are you laughing at?" Peter asked Spunky with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know that that applies to you too right?" Peter continued seriously, yet there was a playful tone hidden within it.

Spunky stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." Peter insisted, a smile threatening to form on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll give you a deal. I'll count to three and you can decide whether you want to risk it."

Spunky just clicked her tongue in disbelief, but seemed uncertain.

"One." Peter said as he turned away from her.

Spunky's eyes slightly widened, but she stayed sitting in place.

"Two." Peter said, tapping his foot.

This time Spunky's face showed sign of hesitation.

"Th-"but before Peter could finish, a blast of wind hit his back.

He smirked, knowing that it was Spunky running as fast as she could.

" –ree." Peter finished arrogantly.

And with that he zoomed out of the Skull Rock and flew to where he believed the group was.

* * *

><p>Spunky panted as she ran. She came across the Twins and Nibs while running but didn't pay much attention to them, knowing that Peter was probably at her tail and that they wouldn't want to be bothered with anyways. She stopped for a second and was just about to continue on running until she heard a sound coming from behind her. Spunky turned back quickly, thinking it was Peter, but to her relief it was just a bush. She gave a shaky sigh and wiped the sweat from her brow. But her relief quickly vanished once she saw the bush shifting. Hesitantly, she leaned towards the bush and brought her hand towards it. She was so interested in the bush that she did not notice the figure standing in back of her.<p>

"Boo!" the figure behind her yelled, causing Spunky to shriek loudly.

She whirled around and saw Peter, laughing and pointing like the child he was.

"Ha! I got ya! Now I'm going to…" Peter was cut off by Spunky placing a finger to her mouth, signaling him to quiet down.

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion but did what he was told. Spunky then turned back to the bush and pointed at it. Peter furrowed his eyebrows together and stood next to her, examining the bush that she was so interested in. The bush then began to move once again, causing Peter and Spunky to jump back in surprise. Peter then took out his dagger and inched closer to the bush.

"Whoever you are, I demand you to come out and show yourself!" Peter yelled out.

The bush once again shifted and a flash of silver was seen between its branches. The figure started to emerge, but before it was fully exposed, Peter already knew who it was.

"Hook." Peter growled as the said pirate stepped out of the bush and stood in front of the pair.

"Pan." Hook spat, as if the name itself was poison he had accidentally swallowed.

His eyes then wandered to the young girl next to Peter who, when seeing his gaze was on her, fidgeted in discomfort. His eyes then widened at the realization of who she was.

"And, could it be? The Wendy bird has returned!" Hook said with shock and fake enthusiasm.

The young girl next to Peter, or 'Wendy' as Hook thought, squinted her eyes in confusion. Peter, on the other hand, rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"No you old codfish! This isn't Wendy. This is Spunky, the very first Lost Girl. Geez Hook, you can't fight, hide, _or_ see." Peter joked as Spunky giggled.

Hook stood there completely dumbfounded. He had the right mind to take out his sword and challenge the boy to a duel for his disrespectful remark towards him, but he could not get over the fact that this girl standing in front of him was not Wendy, but a new one. A lost girl, as the boy had said. But though Peter claimed that he was indeed blind, Hook knew that it was an honest mistake. The girl had light brown hair and, most importantly, bright blue eyes just like the Wendy had. And they also contained the same sparkle in them, a sparkle that held belief and adventure.

Hook was never fond of Wendy, especially when she humiliated him by refusing his offer of joining his crew and choosing to walk the plank instead. But he did find her most interesting, so he paid extra attention to her. So of course he was surprised when told that she was not Wendy, but a new one called Spunky. The likeness of both girls was extremely strong. And Hook also noticed that Spunky was just as pretty as Wendy. That was one thing Hook wasn't afraid to admit about Peter. The boy was no fool when it came to picking a girl to bring to Never Land.

"Oh, my apologies. You just look so much like her, its uncanny." Hook said, putting on his most formal act.

"It's alright." Spunky answered with uncertainty.

Who was this Wendy that he kept talking about? And did she really look a lot like her?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain James Hook. And you are, Skunky?"

Spunky bit her lip.

"Spunky." she corrected him.

"Oh. Interesting name to call yourself." Hook then turned to Peter. "I see that you have found yourself a new Wendy."

Peter frowned.

"No one can_ ever_ replace Wendy."

Spunky stared at Peter in slight shock_. Whoever this Wendy is, she seems to mean a lot to Peter._ This little thought bothered her, but she chose to ignore it.

"Ah yes, silly me! A Wendy is simply irreplaceable." Hook said as he nodded at Peter.

His gaze then returned to Spunky and an evil smile formed on his lips.

"But how about a Spunky?" Hook then lifted his hook threateningly towards Spunky, a gesture that was meant to scare her and amuse him.

But his amusement quickly ended once Peter got involved. Peter flashed his dagger and pointed it towards Hook in one swift movement. He then stepped in front of Spunky, his eyes glaring its own daggers at the Captain, almost looking as if he was the one who was threatened. It was an action that both shocked Hook and Spunky.

Hook's eyes held genuine fear for the boy in front of him. But it quickly banished once he caught sight of the girl that was in back of him. The fear melted away and instead it was replaced with a look of pure shock and realization, which then left also and in its place was mischief and another smirk.

"Calm down boy, no need for any of that. I was just, how do you say? Playing around." Hook gave a chuckle which caused Peter to growl in annoyance and frustration.

"Leave, now." Peter said coldly.

Spunky involuntarily shivered at Peter's tone of voice. She never heard Peter talk like that before. Not even when he was angry, at her or anyone else. It was chilling to know that Peter Pan, the boy who wouldn't grow up, who loved to play, who was so full of joy and happiness, could have such a darker side to him.

Hook seemed to have known about this side of Peter, for he did not seemed surprised or spooked.

"Very well. It was nice meeting you Spunky dear. I do believe that we will be seeing each other again _very _soon." And with that the captain left, leaving a slightly shaken Spunky and an angry Peter by themselves.

Once Hook was out of sight, Peter put away his dagger and turned back to Spunky.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

Spunky just stared at him for a few seconds until she finally recollected herself and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just…..confused."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ugh yeah…so am I."

There was an awkward, unsettling silence between the two. They were both too lost in their own thoughts to even realize what had just happened. All Spunky could think about was Wendy. She wondered who she was and why she was of such importance to Hook and Peter. And Peter couldn't stop wondering why Hook was hiding inside a bush in the first place and what he meant when he told Spunky that they would "be seeing each other again _very_ soon." Both were deep in thought, but Peter was the first one to snap out of it. He noticed that Spunky had a troubled look on her face and he couldn't help but sigh and feel bad.

"Come on, let's go. The lost boys are probably wondering if I forgot about them again." Peter said, attempting to make a joke.

Spunky looked up at him and gave him a soft, but reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we should."

And with that the pair walked away, not noticing that their fairy friend saw the whole ordeal and was now flying quickly to the sky, out of Never Land. To the home of the very person that was in most of their conversation.

Wendy.

* * *

><p>Yay I'm done! Well, with this chapter anyway:P I really hope you liked it. There is a little, tiny bit of fluff between Peter and Jane, I just couldn't help it:) And it seems like in the next chap we will be visiting Wendy once again, which I can't wait to write:D Please remeber to leave a review, they make every author, including me, happy inside:) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Mother of a lost child

Hullo! Don't have much to say except thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and taking time to read this story. Really appreciate it and I'm really happy that this story made it to 20 reviews so thank you all:) This chapter is heavily inspired by a scene in _Peter Pan in Scarlet _(never read it unfortunatly, but I've done my research on it) so watch out for that.

Disclaimer: Read the first four chaps. If you've been eating your carrots, I'm pretty sure you'll see it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wendy Darling always knew that she was meant to be a mother.<p>

It was one of the very reasons why she chose to grow up.

She was always told that she would be a great mother, and she knew in her heart that she would be so also. In fact, she was so great that the one and only Peter Pan himself chose her out of any other young girl to be the mother of his lost boys. And what a delight that was! She would tell them stories, mend their pockets, and sing them to sleep at night. But though Wendy did enjoy her time at Never Land, she knew that she had to return back home. She knew that she had to grow up and she was ready for it. And she was glad that she did, for she found love and even had what she wanted most: A lovely, beautiful baby girl.

Oh how she loved her so. She was all that was on Wendy's mind, all she talked about to her husband and friends. And while she was out of town taking care of Michael, she spent endless hours cooing about her baby and how she missed her dearly. So it was no surprised that the first thing Wendy checked on when she returned home was her baby.

But, when she arrived at the nursery and checked Jane's crib, her sweet smile formed into a terrible shriek.

What Wendy saw was not her child, but a horrid furry beast where her baby should be!

Wendy's first thought was that the beast had eaten her baby, and she cried and cried until Edward had arrived. Edward calmed Wendy down and kicked the squirrel out of the house.

The poor squirrel didn't even have time to explain that it was not his fault, but the fault of the eccentric blind woman that they left as a nanny. But in time all was revealed and the woman was banned from the Darling house and sent to an elderly home where she belonged.

Nana Two was welcomed back into the house and was never tied to her kennel again. She became the _only_ nanny of the Darling family.

But everything was not well.

Jane Darling was still missing.

Wendy and Edward searched high and low for their baby. They searched the park, streets, and several abounded buildings. Even neighbors, friends, and kind strangers helped with the search of the missing Darling baby.

But years passed and the hope of finding Jane was lost. And to top it all off, other news arrived to the Darling family.

Edward was going to leave the country to fight in the war, and Wendy was _expecting_.

Both were very big news. Too big for the struggling Wendy.

Edward was going to leave for who knows how long, and she was going to have another child. Which one impacted her most, the poor woman did not know. But what she did know was that she was never going to use her second baby to replace her first. That was_ not_ an option.

Baby Daniel was just as precious as Jane. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was a quiet baby though, and was calm and sweet. On his first stay at the Darling house, Wendy was originally going to put him in Jane's old nursery. But when she entered the room, she could not bring herself to do it.

A thought ran through her mind.

Long ago, but not too long ago, when she was a child, Peter Pan took her and her brothers to Never Land. While there, she asked him why he never returned to his home. Peter replied that he did, but claimed that his parents had forgotten all about him because the window was closed and a new baby was in his bed.

He never returned again.

Wendy then decided that she would put Danny's nursery in another room.

Yes, poor Wendy still had hope that Jane would one day find her way back home and climb through the window. It was a sad thought, yes, but it was what gave Wendy the strength to continue.

And so, Wendy always left the window wide open and prepared Jane's bed every night. Hoping that her daughter would see that they had not forgotten about her, climb through the window, and lay down in her bed where she belonged.

* * *

><p>Wendy gave Daniel a kiss as she finished tucking him. The little boy was already fast asleep and did not notice the lone tear that fell down his mother's sweet face. The Wendy lady then walked to the door and took one last glance at her dear child.<p>

_What bliss,_ Wendy thought as she stared at the sleeping boy, _to be a child. So heartless, so carefree, without a worry in the world_.

Wendy then quickly exited the room, not wanting to disturb the boy any longer. Once out of the room, she walked over to the one place she dreaded to enter, but could not find the strength to avoid.

Jane's nursery.

Once in the room, Wendy sank to the floor in despair. Her shoulders heaved up and down as sobs racked her body. This became a pitiful, daily routine for Wendy Darling. At night, after the entire world was tucked in its bed and was fast asleep, Wendy would enter her lost child's bedroom and weep until her throat was hoarse and she could no longer produce tears.

_How ridiculous_, one might say. _Why on earth is she still crying? After all, it has been twelve years already._

But those who say such things are nothing but mere children. Heartless, carefree, and without a worry in the world. Now, there is nothing wrong with that. No, nothing at all. But keep in mind that Wendy is no longer a child, but a mother. And Mothers and children are two different things. For what troubles a mother, never troubles a child.

Wendy continued to weep as she glanced up at the night table closest to her. Standing up slowly, she grabbed the frame that was on top of it. While holding on tightly to the frame, she gave a heart wrenching whimper as she studied the picture that was in it. It was of, who else, but her daughter Jane.

"Oh my Jane!" Wendy sobbed once again.

"My lost baby….my lost child….my lost girl." And with that, Wendy sat on the bed and hid her head in her hands, crying hysterically. Not knowing that with those very words, she had just given a certain fairy what she needed.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell's eyes widened as her whole body shook. She quickly turned away from the window and leaned her back on the wall next to it, placing her hand on her heart as she tried to slow down its quick beat.<p>

She couldn't believe it. It all made so much sense now! The feeling she has whenever she thinks of Wendy and Spunky at the same time, the reason why Hook mistaken Spunky for Wendy. It was all so clear!

Wendy Darling was the _mother _of Spunky.

Spunky was Wendy's_ daughter_.

Oh how unbelievably delightful! It was as if the world loved her again!

Tinkerbell couldn't help but smile mischievously. She was finally given the opportunity to get rid of Spunky.

Or, should she say, Jane.

Tinkerbell snickered to herself as she rubbed her hands together. She turned back to the window and flew inside, trying her best to contain her excitement.

In her little head she created a plan. First, she would tell Wendy that her "Lost child" was found and was at Never Land. Then she would someway, somehow, take her to Never Land where she would get Spunky back. And last and hopefully least, she would bring Spunky back and everything will go back as it once was, Peter forgetting all about Spunky and instead interested in Tinkerbell once again. What joy!

Tinkerbell quickly flew to Wendy, putting her plan in action. She floated in front of her for a few moments, waiting for Wendy to look up and notice her. But it was to no avail, for Wendy continued on weeping in her hands and showed no signs of even noticing she was there. Tinkerbell frowned in annoyance.

_Minor setback_, she thought as she scratched her head.

_Just gotta get her attention._

And with that, Tinkerbell whirled around in the air at high speeds, pixie dust glowing brightly all around her. Once she stopped twirling, she finished with her hands lifted up wide, a bright smile on her face, and pixie dust fireworks surrounding her to top it all off. But to Tinkerbell's greatest shock, Wendy was as oblivious as ever. Frustrated, Tinkerbell huffed at her bangs and frowned. What was she going to do now?

Her eyes wandered around the room in hopelessness, her sight finally landing on a shelf filled with books. Tink's eyes widened as an idea popped in her head. She flew to the shelf as fast as she could, causing the many books on it to fall to the floor loudly. The fragile Wendy was startled by the sudden noise and looked up in fear. But what she saw was not a thief or even her daughter as she had hoped, but an old friend that she thought she would never see again.

"T-Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked in sheer disbelief.

The green clothed fairy smiled wide and nodded her head, relieved that she had finally noticed her.

"H-how is this possible? No, I mean w-why are you here? W-wha…"

Tinkerbell quickly flew to Wendy and put her tiny hands on her mouth, shaking her head.

There was no time for Wendy's pointless rambling, it would irritate Tinkerbell more than she already was and it would just waste time. She just had to stay quiet and let her do all the talking.

She dropped her hands from Wendy's mouth and flew back to where there was some space between the two of them.

She then proceeded to answer Wendy's question.

She began to tell her all about her daughter and how she was actually in Never Land at this very moment and was a part of the Lost Boys group. She then slightly fibbed by saying that she felt that Spunky (who she also explained was what she was called in Never Land) seemed familiar and that it finally dawned on her that she might have something to do with her, Wendy, and that she came here to find out. And then she finished up her story by offering Wendy the opportunity to come to Never Land and bring her daughter back home. When done, Tinkerbell, out of breath from all she had to say, breathed in deeply and smile proudly.

Although Tinkerbell wasn't one to tell stories, she had the ability to make _anything _sound interesting. But, then again, you had to have that ability if you wanted to be able to talk to Peter Pan. He was a boy of course and anything that was the slightest bit boring would not interest him and he would just brush you off. Thinking of Peter, Tink smiled even wider at the thought of him finally being able to spend time with her again once Spunky was out of the picture. But when she looked up expecting to see Wendy in shock, or happiness, or whatever you feel when you just found out your missing daughter was found, her smile was wiped of her face. Instead of tears of happiness or a giant smile, Wendy just starred at her, confused as ever.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell, but I haven't the slightest idea what you were talking about. I can't understand you, remember?"

And Tinkerbell did remember. She remembered that that was another reason why she hated Wendy in the first place.

She slapped her palm on her face.

Of course she didn't understand her! She's from the mainland! All she hears is bells! But why didn't she remind her about that _before_ she wasted all that energy and time on explaining everything to her!

Tinkerbell pulled on her bags in frustration and kicked the air angrily.

What was she going to do now? How on earth was she going to tell her that her daughter was in Never Land when she can't even understand her?

"T-Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked, a bit surprised by the fairy's sudden temper tantrum. Was what she was trying to tell her important?

Tinkerbell ignored Wendy and continued kicking the air and chiming out several inappropriate remarks, her face glowing red.

Wendy bit her lip.

"Tinkerbell, maybe you could _show_ me instead of _telling _me. You know like…" Wendy stopped, trying her best to think of a way to make the fairy understand.

"…c-charades!"

Tinkerbell immediately stopped kicking and froze.

Charades!

That was it!

She played charades once with the Lost Boys a long time ago, before Spunky even came to Never Land. The game only lasted for a while because Peter grew tired of it quickly. But she remembered how to play it and that she was rather good at it. She knew that she would get Wendy to understand her by doing that. Oh the cleverness of her!

Tinkerbell tidied up her hair and wiped her dress, trying to make herself look presentable again. She then looked around the room in search of any object she could use to make Wendy understand. Noticing the frame that Wendy was holding, Tinkerbell brightened up and flew over to it, making sure she had Wendy's attention. She then pointed to the picture, knowing that it was of Spunky when she was a baby, and noticed that Wendy tensed up.

"Oh..…that's my daughter." Wendy took in a shaky breath. "Jane. S-she's…umm…I'm afraid she's not here right now. She's…m-missing." Wendy said, her voice cracking with every word.

Tinkerbell quickly shook her head, confusing Wendy even more.

"What? What's wrong?"

Tinkerbell then scanned the room once again and turned to the window. She turned back to Wendy and pointed to the window while flying away from the frame, trying to get her to walk to it. But Wendy did not understand.

"Yes, that is the window. What is so important about it?"

Tinkerbell sighed and rolled her eyes.

_She asked for it_, Tink thought as she flew close to Wendy once again.

Tink grabbed tiny fistfuls of Wendy's hair and began to pull it with all her might.

"OW!" Wendy yelped.

"Tinkerbell stop it this instant! I am a grown woman now, not a child as I used to be, so you have no right to pull on my hair!" Wendy scolded, and for a second Tinkerbell was surprised, but she brushed it off and remembered that it was true, Wendy was now a grown up and she was just acting as one. So Tinkerbell continued pulling her hair, despite Wendy's protests, and guided her to the window. When she finally got her where she wanted her to be, Tinkerbell let her go and flew outside the window, to where Wendy could still see her.

Wendy, irritated, fixed her hair and stared disapprovingly at the fairy. A stare that she had practiced on Daniel, but unfortunately never got to use on Jane.

At the thought of Jane, Wendy's motherly stare melted into one that appeared more like that of a child being scolded. Tinkerbell wasn't certain what it looked like, but she knew that it was a great contradiction to the look she had on earlier. With a shake of the head, Tinkerbell went back to the task at hand. She snapped her fingers at Wendy to get her to concentrate and then began to point back at the frame. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Tinkerbell, I have already told you. This is my daughter Jane. Now can we please change the subject? I don't feel comfortable talking about…" But Wendy was interrupted by Tinkerbell tugging on one of her sleeves.

She then flew back and pointed at a star. But not just any star, no, but a star that Wendy knew very well.

The second star to the right.

Wendy's mouth slightly opened.

Tinkerbell once again pointed back to the frame, signaling Wendy to lift it up next to her. Wendy did as told and held the frame close to Tinkerbell. Tink then began to point at the picture and then at the star several times, trying her best to make Wendy understand. But Tinkerbell didn't have to point anymore, for Wendy finally understood.

"M-my…..my daughter is in….Never Land?" Wendy asked in pure shock.

Tinkerbell nodded and smiled, happy that Wendy finally understood. She flew back inside and wiped her forehead tiredly.

But Wendy still remained facing the opened window, not believing what she just heard. Or, to put it correctly, what she was just shown. Jane, her daughter, the one that was missing, the one that many thought was lost forever, was found. In fact, she was better than found, she was in Never Land! But how could this be? How did she get there in the first place? And how did Tink know Jane was her daughter? And…..

Wendy was overwhelmed with the many questions she had. She didn't understand very much, but what she did know was that her daughter was safe and in Never Land. And she was going to do everything she could to bring her back.

Wendy departed from the window and quickly walked over to Tinkerbell who was lying on a pillow looking honestly exhausted. Wendy sat on her knees, close to the bed, facing Tinkerbell's tired form.

"Tinkerbell….." Wendy stopped, not knowing what to say. Should she ask her to bring her back for her? Yes, that is exactly what she was going to do.

"Would you please, please bring her back home, to me?" Wendy asked, tears once again forming in her eyes.

Tinkerbell sat up and shook her head, shocking Wendy.

"W-what? Why not?"

Tinkerbell smiled and pointed at Wendy. She then pointed to the window once again and Wendy, now getting the hang of her charades, understood what she meant.

"Me? Go to Never Land?" Wendy's eyes twinkled at the very thought of it.

Never Land. The name itself an adventure entirely of its own. Thinking of Never Land only brought happy thoughts to Wendy, her stay there an adventure that she would never forget. Fairies, mermaids, Indians, pirates, Lost Boys, and best of all, Peter Pan. But as Wendy smiled at such fond, childish memories, she looked down and realized that she was a child no more. She was a grownup, and grownups are not allowed in Never Land.

"But Tinkerbell I…I'm all grown up now, I can't go." Wendy said, her heart breaking as she realized the truth in her words.

Tinkerbell froze.

How could she possibly forget! Of course Wendy was a grown up!

But because of that she can't go to Never Land!

...And the world hated Tinkerbell once again.

Tink huffed and plummeted face first on the giant pillow.

She had to take Wendy to Never Land. She just had to. If not then how on earth was she going to get Spunky out of there? She would never believe her, and Peter wouldn't either without any proof. That's why she needed Wendy to go. So she had proof that Wendy really was Spunky's mother.

Her plan was ruined.

There was no way she could get around this. Charades definitely won't work this time. Unless they have the ability to make Wendy a kid again.

Tink sighed.

She just had to face it. Wendy was a grown up. She acted like a grownup, talked like a grownup, dressed like a….THAT'S IT!

Tinkerbell quickly sat up.

A Grownup is a grownup because they act like one, talk like one, and dress like one. But would a grownup still be a grownup if they didn't do any of that?

Tinkerbell rushed over to Jane's drawer and began to dig deep inside it. She searched and searched until she finally found what she was looking for. She emerged from the drawer with a light blue baby gown in her hands. She dragged the gown towards Wendy, who grabbed it in surprise.

"What is this Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked, not understanding the importance of the gown.

Tinkerbell again started to use her charade skills to ask Wendy to put on the gown. Wendy understood her immediately and did as she was told. Since the gown was made for a baby, and Wendy was obviously not a baby, she could only put both her arms through the neck hole. Tinkerbell nodded, signaling that that was acceptable, and made her lift her arms up. Wendy stood there calmly with her arms up in the air as she waited for Tinkerbell to do whatever she was planning on doing.

Tinkerbell flew above Wendy and with all her might she gathered as much Pixie Dust as she could and turned it into a large ball. She then made the ball float on top of Wendy and with a snap of her fingers the ball collapsed and a storm of Pixie Dust fell all around her. Wendy closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't really understand what was going on, but she had a feeling that Tinkerbell knew what she was doing. After she stopped feeling the tingling sensation that Pixie Dust creates, she reopened her eyes to see Tinkerbell with a wide smile on her face.

"Tinkerbell, what..." But Wendy stopped abruptly, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.

Her voice…it sounded so…different.

She had heard that voice before, yes, but she never expected to hear it again. Wendy looked back at Tinkerbell, confusion written all over her face. Tinkerbell chuckled, a chuckle that sounded like soft bells to Wendy, and pointed to the mirror that was on one of the walls of the nursery. Wendy bit her lip as she slowly walked to the mirror. But no matter how much Wendy tried to reassure herself, she was not prepared for what she saw next.

There in the mirror, staring right back at her, was a young girl with curly locks tied in a ponytail.

There in the mirror was her younger self.

Wendy could not believe it. She was a child once again! She looked just like she did when she was twelve. When she first visited Never Land…..

Wendy couldn't help but pass a hand through her curls , stroke her childish pink lips, and twirl around in the blue gown that now magically changed to fit her. She smiled as she noticed that it resembled the one she wore when she was younger.

Tinkerbell flew next to Wendy and smiled at her through the mirror. Wendy, catching Tinkerbell's smile, turned away from the mirror and faced her instead.

"Thank you Tinkerbell. You have no idea how much this means to me." Wendy said as happy tears trailed down her face.

Tinkerbell nodded and flew to the window, Wendy right behind her. Before she flew out though, she once again gathered as much Pixie Dust as she could and showered it all over Wendy. She then mustered the biggest smile that she could and pointed at it. After that she pointed at her head and hoped that Wendy got the message.

"Happy thoughts." Wendy muttered as she closed her eyes and searched her mind for her happiest thought.

She began to think about her daughter and how she was finally going to find her and bring her back home. How she was finally going to see her after all these years. How she was finally going to hold her once again. Wendy opened her eyes and saw that her feet were off the floor and in the air. She laughed happily as she turned to Tinkerbell who smiled and flew out the window, Wendy following pursuit.

And with that the two made their way off to Never Land in excitement. Tinkerbell, because she was finally going to get rid of Spunky, and Wendy, because she was going to see her precious baby once again.

* * *

><p>So Wendy is off to Never Land again!<p>

Wondering what Peter's reaction will be when he finds out Spunky's Wendy's daughter? Yeah well so am I:P Yeah I know I'm going to have some trouble with that part but I'm excited to write it nonetheless. Wendy becoming a child again by wearing Jane's dress was from_ Peter Pan in Scarlet_. Again, I sadly never read the book (although I really want to!) so I don't know how that part went through. I just did research and read summeries of the book (aka. Wikipedia it). Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review because your opinion and thoughts mean a lot to me:) Till the next one, thanks for reading!:D


	6. Give Peter a suprise day

Okay well I'm going to once again keep this nice and short. Thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on your alert and favorites list. I extremly appreciate it, as always:D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spunky bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

She was deep in thought.

And what exactly was she thinking about? That strange conversation with Hook.

Yes, she heard several stories about Hook and how much of a codfish he was, but she never truly saw him until today. In truth, she expected him to be more….well…less intimidating. The way Peter and the Lost Boys described him made him sound like a real codfish. Silly and stupid, with a hook and a goofy feathered pirate hat. But honestly she actually was a bit…scared of him. Maybe not terrified or afraid, but intimidated. She would never tell Peter that though. He would probably make fun of her and maybe even take away her title as a Lost Girl if he knew. And the Lost Boys would never let her live it down.

Spunky then frowned and scolded herself for thinking so lowly of them. They cared about her; they would never make her feel terrible on purpose. Sure, maybe they would joke around with her and taunt her about her nervousness about him, but she knew that they weren't cruel enough to kick her out of the group. Especially Peter. He would definitely never allow such a thing to happen.

Thinking of Peter, her thoughts wandered off to when Hook claimed she was "Wendy" and how Peter was quick to defend her.

"No one can_ ever_ replace Wendy." He had growled at the Pirate.

She winced at how strong and confident he sounded, like if what he said was proven or written in stone.

_Does that mean that he cares for her, more than he does for me?_ A side of her thought.

She winced once more.

_Where did that come from? _She thought as she shook her head, trying to get rid of that ridiculous accusation.

Of course not, Peter cared for everyone equally. He didn't care more for anybody, right?

She sighed.

Why does she even care if he likes this "Wendy" better anyways? Why was it such a big deal?

_It isn't_, she decided, and wrapped up her thinking session with that.

Her head ached and the day wasn't even half over yet.

"Spunky?" Spunky shot up at the call of her name quickly; knowing who the voice belonged to.

"In here!" She yelled back.

Peter entered the room and, to Spunky's confusion, was wearing a worried expression instead of his signature grin. "You alright?" he asked.

Spunky groaned and turned away from the boy."Yes Peter, for the hundredth time I'm fine."

Peter rolled his eyes and flew over to her. He then sat in the air Indian style."And, for the hundredth time, you're lying. I know you Spunky and, for the record, you're a terrible liar."

Spunky rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I am not. You just know me well, like you said. _Too_ well if you ask me."

Peter chuckled at this. "I guess so, but you still haven't told me what's bothering you."

Spunky sighed and looked away from Peter. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Course not Spunks." Peter said honestly.

Spunky breathed in deeply. "Okay, well it's no big deal really, it's just that…" She sighed. "I'm sort of worried about what he said back there…..Hook, I mean." Spunky admitted, playing around with her hood.

Peter at first raised an eyebrow, confused by what she meant, but then remembered the event that happened earlier.

"I do believe that we will be seeing each other again _very_ soon." Hook had said, back when they had found him hiding in a bush.

Peter sighed. He knew that this was probably going to bother her. Honestly, it bothered him too. He didn't know why though. It was only Hook after all. He was all talk but no action.

"Look, I know that Hook might seem…scary," Peter paused, trying his best not to crack up at the mere thought of Hook being considered 'scary', "But he's really not. He's just a silly old codfish who has nothing better to do but make bad plans that always fail. He will never win, especially with me around, so you got nothing to worry about." He said, smiling proudly.

Spunky looked up at Peter. He looked so sure of himself that she wanted oh so badly to believe him. How could she not? Peter had countless tales about battling Hook and always winning in the end. But still, she had a feeling inside of her that made her hesitant to believe him. It wasn't because she didn't trust him or anything , on the contrary he was the only one that she trusted entirely. But she also knew that Peter couldn't control Hook's actions.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings or his pride (she would save that for another day), Spunky smiled at Peter and nodded. "I know. I guess I'm just being silly."

Peter nodded in agreement. "When aren't you?"

Spunky frowned and pulled Peter's foot, making him lose his balance in the air and forcing him to fall on the bed she was sitting on. She laughed as he yelped and widened his eyes in shock.

Peter then glanced at the laughing girl next to him and tried with all his might not to join in. "You know, you're really asking for it today."

Spunky smirked. "Ha, I guess so."

"You know what I have to do now right?" He warned her.

Spunky stopped smirking and laughing and instead glared at her leader. "Pan, I swear to you, I will rip your arms off if you…"

"Then get ready for some arm ripping, 'cause as my Lostie I've got to teach you a lesson. And what better way to do that then with your very own…weakness!" And with that Peter pinned Spunky down and began to tickle her fiercely.

Spunky hollered with laughter, tears brimming in her eyes as she shouted at Peter to stop.

"Nope, I don't think so." Peter chuckled as he continued to tickle her.

"Peter! Please-HA-Stop!" She shouted once again.

He playfully hummed as if in thought. "On one condition."

"Wh-HA-what condition?" She tried her best to say as she continued on laughing.

Peter smirked, still tickling her. "You have to say that I'm way better at you in Follow the Leader and that you regret challenging me in the first place."

"Never!" Spunky hollered as her face turned red from laughing.

"Then I won't stop." He said as he shrugged. He'd win either way.

Spunky clutched her stomach as Peter continued on with the tickle fest. It was either endure this torture until she exploded from laughing so much, or lose her dignity by admitting something she didn't agree on.

"I'm waiting." Peter teased.

"OKAY-HAHA- FINE! PETER-HA-PAN IS BETTER THEN ME AT-HA-FOLLOW THE LEADER! AND I-HAHAHHA-REGRET CHALLENGING HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! AHHAHAHA."

Peter smirked and stopped tickling her. Spunky gasped and breathed in as much air as she could. Relieved, she looked back up and came face to face with Peter. Both brushed noses and froze.

Peter gulped as her eyes caught his. Why was he still pinning her down? He could get up! But something inside him made him stay.

And oh how he hated that feeling! That unexplainable feeling that he was now getting around her. What was up with that anyway? What did it mean?

Something in his chest pounded rapidly and he felt like it was going to explode.

His breath caught in his throat as her eyelash's fluttered. Her bright blue eyes stared deeply into his. He was so captivated by them that he did not notice the growing smirk on her lips. As if out of nowhere, Spunky someway, somehow, flipped Peter over and was now pinning him.

"Pinned ya!" She hollered as she smirked in triumph.

Peter was, to say the least, in shock.

"Oh, and I take back everything I said. I rule at Follow the Leader and_ you_ know it! Remember Skull rock?" She teased.

Peter, still puzzled by what had just occurred, blushed deeply.

He had lost.

He, Peter Pan, was just beaten.

And by who? A girl!

And how? Because he got distracted!

And why? ….That he did not know.

She must have had some...magical control over him or something to be able to make him feel the way he does with her. It just didn't make sense!

Peter frowned and tried his best to hide his blushing face from her view.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get off me." He grumbled.

Spunky rolled her eyes. "Geez, someone's a sore loser. And what if I don't want to get off, huh? What if I like it here?" She teased once again as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Peter's eyes widened in shock at her statement and, without even thinking, kicked her off him. He didn't kick hard enough for her to get hurt or anything, but he did make her stumble and fall off the bed.

"Whoa!" Yelped Spunky as she fell over.

With a thud she landed on the floor, the ears on her cat hood flopping down over her face.

Peter sat up quickly and looked down to see if she was alright.

"What the heck Peter?" Spunky huffed as she pulled her ears back.

Peter sat there, wide eyed and confused. "I-I...I don't know, I..." He sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just need to get some air." Peter then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered and slightly hurt Spunky on the floor.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Tinkerbell had finally made it to Never Land, surprisingly, safe and sound.<p>

After landing on the shore Tinkerbell had flown off, but not before telling Wendy to stay in place.

"Stay here?" Called out Wendy, but the hot tempered fairy was already out of sight.

Wendy huffed in annoyance but did as she was told. She was appalled by the fact that she was in Never Land, where her daughter was, and was ordered to do nothing.

Nothing! That was absolutely ridiculous! She should be searching for her daughter. Looking high and low and left and right. Searching the sea, trees, and everything else in between. Not just standing there doing nothing!

She was restless; she just couldn't wait any longer. She had not seen her daughter for twelve years and knowing that she was but a mere feet away was driving her insane. So insane in fact that she had forgotten the most important rule of survival in Never Land: Be aware, at all times, of your surroundings.

Which is why the poor Wendy was now being tied up and stuffed into a sack, to her greatest shock and utter horror. But being stuffed in a sack and attacked out of nowhere did not compare to the terror she felt when she heard a voice that, not only had she thought, but hoped she would never hear again.

"Hello, Spunky." Said the taunting voice of Captain Hook, before the sack was sealed shut.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell flew quickly and excitedly to Hangman's Tree. She had a grin that reached from ear to ear and her whole small frame shook from pure anticipation.<p>

She had done it! She had brought Wendy to Never Land so that she could rid her of Spunky once and for all! And now all she had to do was tell Peter of Wendy's arrival and Wendy would take it from there.

Her plan was flawless, foolproof. She was a total genius.

As Tinkerbell continued to complement herself, a melodious tune caught her attention. Stopping abruptly, she looked down and saw that it was the green hated, russet haired boy that she adored so much. He was playing his pan flute and was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. Smiling, she flew down to him and landed on his flute.

Feeling a heavier weight on his flute then usual, Peter opened his eyes and saw his fairy friend standing there with a large grin. Tinkerbell hoped off as he put his flute down. "Hey Tink," Peter said as he gave her a soft smile. "What's got'cha grinning?"

Tinkerbell smiled wide. "I've got a surprise for you." She chimed.

Peter's eyes brightened at this. "A surprise! Where?"

"It's at the shore. But we better hurry up before she-I MEAN-_ It_ goes away." Tinkerbell said as she mentally kicked herself for her mistake.

Peter raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't question it. Instead he said, "Well, then let's go Tink," and the two flew off to the shore.

Once at the shore though, Tinkerbell became baffled when she didn't see Wendy where she had last left her. She flew all around the shore, frantically searching for the curly haired girl. Peter, on the other hand, just stood there confused.

"Ugh, Tink? There's nothing here." He said as he scratched his head.

Tinkerbell ignored his obvious statement and continued on searching for the Wendy Bird in a fuss. Raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior, Peter watched her until a shout caught his attention.

"Oh Peter Pan! Come out come out wherever you are!"

The voice sounded distant and far away, but Peter heard it clearly and knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Hook." Peter growled. He then turned towards Tinkerbell and noticed that she had stopped her frantic search for his 'surprise'.

"Sorry Tink, but I guess the old codfish still hasn't learned his lesson." He stated annoyed. "I'll come back once I'm done with him, that way you'll have time to find…whatever it is you're trying to find." He gave Tink a smile and flew off.

Tinkerbell stood there, irritated, and then finally sat on the sand, angrily sputtering about how Wendy was an "impatient ugly girl" and how she was "too stupid to follow simple directions".

* * *

><p>Peter wasn't in the mood to deal with Hook. Especially since he had seen him only an hour ago. But he had a feeling that whatever he had to tell him was important.<p>

He arrived at the Jolly Roger only a few minutes after Hook had called for him.

"Hey Captain! Missed me already?" He smirked as he floated above the ship.

Hook froze, but then looked up and chuckled once he caught sight of the flying boy. "Oh no you foolish boy. In fact, in just a matter of seconds, you'll be the one who will be missing someone."

It wasn't his best comeback, Peter admitted, but it still caught his attention. "What are you getting at?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

The hook handed pirate chuckled once more as he signaled his pirate crew to hoist something up. Hanging on one of the ship's poles, and hanging over the edge of the ship, was a ragged, old looking sack

"I've got a little surprise for you." At this, Peter raised an eyebrow.

A surprise? Another one? What was it, give Peter a surprise day?

He shrugged and paid attention to Hook again. He wasn't going to complain anyways, he loved presents.

"Aw Hook, you shouldn't have." Peter said as he started to swing and spin on one of the ship's ropes.

"Call it a token of me affection. You see, it is a certain…..friend of yours." Hook said, smiling darkly.

Peter cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Who?" His attention then shifted to the bag that was beginning to squirm and wiggle around.

"Spunky."

Peter's eyes immediately widened as he turned back to the pirate. He froze as his mouth gaped.

But his shock soon wore off and instead he became angry. "Let her go Hook!" He demanded, grabbing his dagger and pointing it at the pirate.

Hook responded by drawing his own sword and, after Peter swopped down towards him, the two began to fight.

"You black hearted scoundrel!" Peter yelled as Hook and him clashed swords…well, sword and dagger.

"You want her?" Hook taunted as he pushed Peter to the ground. "Ha! Well then go get her!" He then threw his sword to the pole and it sliced the rope that was holding the sack.

With a scream, the sack plummeted into the ocean. Peter wasted no time in jumping in after the sack, not even hesitating when he saw a giant orange octopus surrounding it. There was an eerie silence after that.

Several seconds had passed, but Peter had not resurfaced.

Leaning up against the ship, checking to see if there were any signs of the boy, was Captain Hook. He remained looking at the water for a few more seconds before a green hat with a red feather came up.

It was Peter Pan's hat.

There was another short period of silence, before Hook processed what he had done.

"I…I did it..….I DID IT!" He yelled gloriously. "I'M FREE! HE'S DEAD! I HAVE FINALLY KILLED PETER PAN! I AM FINALLY FREE! I…" But Hook's victory was cut short by a loud crow that made him freeze in place.

"Impossible!" He yelled in disbelief as he looked up to see if it was true.

And, to his disappointment and shock, it was. There was Peter pan, _alive_, floating above the ship and carrying the sack.

"Aw Captain, just when I thought we were getting along, you almost tried to kill me. Tsk tsk, someone needs a time out." Peter teased as he smirked.

"Oh I'll show you a time out you little pipsqueak! Come here and let me shred you to pieces with my HOOK!" Hook yelled furiously. But Peter was already flying away, laughing in triumph.

He flew towards a rock and settled the sack there. He noticed that the sack continued to squirm and laughed even more.

"Easy does it Spunky." He said as he began to untie the sack. "Gosh, I really wish Tink was here. Ha-ha, you shoulda seen the look on Hook's face when I…." Peter stopped as Spunky crawled out of the sack.

But once she was out, he realized that it wasn't her.

He froze.

"Peter?" The girl-who-was-not-Spunky asked him softly, her eyes wide and a smile making its way to her mouth.

Peter stared at her in shock and complete disbelief. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"W-Wendy?"

And with that, the smile had reached its destination.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it, this was the toughest chapter I had to write so far. I'm not sure when the next one will be up though since I kinda have a slight case of writers block. But I think that I read somewhere that the cure for writers block is reviews. Hmm, thats something to think about;) Once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I really hope you enjoyed it. Till the next one, thanks again!:D<p> 


	7. Wendy's lost thing

Wow, I guess reviews really are the cure for Writer's Block:D Haha, well I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. You guys are really sweet and really motivate me and so once again I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read and review this story:)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh Peter!" Wendy cried as she enveloped Peter in a hug. She felt him stiffen under her sudden embrace, but was relieved when he relaxed and returned it as well.<p>

"It's so great to see you! I just…I just can't believe it." Wendy said as she gave Peter a watery smile.

Peter chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, Wendy."

"Gosh, you haven't…you haven't changed a bit." Wendy said as she observed Peter carefully. His nose, his hair, his eyes, that cheeky smile…..just as she remembered him.

"Neither have you," He stated with a smile.

Wendy scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "But Peter, I am a grown…" Wendy paused once she caught sight of her reflection in the water. There was, not the grown up Wendy, but the child Wendy. Hair in ringlets, tied in a blue ribbon.

"Oh, I guess I haven't," She wondered aloud as she once again began to stroke her face. Her clean, childish, unmarked face that was free of any wrinkles or creases that were caused by worry or stress. Ones she gotten over the years, due to the loss of her loving daughter.

Her daughter.

Wendy's eyes widened as she finally remembered why she was here, in Never Land, in the first place. Not to play with the Indians or observe the self-centered mermaids, no, but for a much more grown up reason. To find her missing child. Her lost girl.

"Wendy, don't get me wrong or anything, I am really glad to see you but…why are you here?" Peter asked, interrupting Wendy's thoughts.

Wendy turned away from her reflection and faced Peter. "Peter I….I'm here because…..I…..I lost something."

Peter's eyes widened at this. "You did? Well what did 'ya lose?"

Wendy bit her lip.

_My daughter._

"My…..my….." Wendy sighed. How on earth was she going to explain this situation? Especially when she didn't even fully understand it herself.

"What's wrong Wendy? Is it that important?" Peter asked, truly concerned.

"Oh yes Peter, it is_ very_ important. More important to me than anything in the whole world," Wendy stated, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Oh," Peter said as he looked down, a troubled expression taking over his face.

There was a moment of silence between the two. No one spoke nor moved until Peter's eyes brightened and his head shot up to Wendy's.

"Then I'll help you find it!" He declared, a determined smile on his face.

Wendy watched him with fascination. Moved by how, although he had no idea what it was she had lost, he wanted to help her find it. That was one of the many special qualities of Peter Pan that Wendy admired when she was a child. That she admired even now, a grown up stuck in a twelve year old shell of her younger self.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course! I'll do anything to make you happy again Wendy," Peter answered honestly.

Wendy smiled as she embraced Peter once again. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Peter."

Peter smiled and nodded. "Well, should we start the search?" he asked as he stood up.

"The sooner the better, correct?" Wendy said as Peter helped her up as well.

"Agreed." And with that, Peter took Wendy's hand and the two went out to search for Wendy's lost….thing.

* * *

><p>After huffing and puffing and venting out her frustrations, Tinkerbell had finally flown out of the shore and headed straight to her room in Hangman's Tree for a well-deserved nap. But once she arrived, she realized that she wasn't going to get any sleep whatsoever.<p>

"Come back here!" Spunky yelled as she made a grab for Slightly. But Slightly was too fast and instead she got a hold of nothing but air. She growled in annoyance and chased him, a dangerous expression on her face.

Poor Slightly screamed as he tried with all his might not to get caught in Spunky's angry clutches.

The two played cat and mouse. Spunky chasing Slightly, ignoring his shrieks of terror whenever she was dangerously close to grabbing him. Tables fell, beds collapsed, and all around the tree house the sound of something crashing could be heard. It was chaos.

Tinkerbell watched the scene in front of her with a tired expression. It wasn't anything new to her, one of the lost boys almost being killed by Spunky and her temper, but it did irk her that she wasn't going to get that peaceful rest she so desperately needed.

Someway, somehow, the other Lost Boys got into it as well and now all of them were fighting with one another. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and was just about to leave to her room until the sound of footsteps and talking echoed through the house. The Losties froze and out came Peter who stopped talking abruptly once he noticed them.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the Losties' frozen positions. Each were in the middle of a questioning act. Nib's about to punch Slightly in the face, who had Spunky in a headlock, who was biting his arm, and then the twins being held up by their tails by Cubby, who was in a position to kick Nibs, and then Tootles on Cubby's head pulling on his ears. They all turned their attention towards Peter and, once they realized what they were doing, each let go of one another.

"What the heck is going on here?" Peter asked angrily.

The Losties all looked at one another as they gulped.

"She did it!" Came the hollered cries of the Lost Boys as they each pointed at Spunky.

Spunky's eyes widened as she was, once again, thrown under the bus by her fellow 'friends'. "Me?" She cried in disbelief.

"Yeah you! You started it by chasing me!" Yelled Slightly.

"Well I wouldn't have chased you if you wouldn't have done….what you did!" Spunky yelled back.

"Ha! You don't even remember what I did!"

"So what! I still remember that I didn't like it!"

"Lunatic!"

"Blockhead!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Peter, and the fox and the cat stopped immediately. "I don't care who did what or even who said what! It only matters what I say and I say quite it! Got it?"

Slightly and Spunky nodded in understanding, both too scared and too annoyed to even disagree.

"Good. Now, Lost Boys, I want you guys to welcome an old friend of ours who has returned to Never Land. Everyone, say hello to…"

"WENDY!" The Lost Boys cried before Peter could even finish.

Peter chuckled as Wendy emerged and the Lost Boys tackled her in excitement. He looked back and stopped when he noticed Spunky. She was staring at the others with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She then quickly closed them and instead her expression grew sadder as she continued to watch the group who was laughing and having what seemed like a wonderful reunion. Peter's expression softened as well as he slowly grasped her hand. Spunky jumped at the sudden action and almost flinched away until she noticed that it was him.

"Come on, let's go introduce you to her," He said as he gave her a reassuring smile and her hand a soft squeeze.

Spunky stared at him for a while until she finally nodded in agreement. The pair then went over to the Lost boys who were settling down at Wendy's request.

"Boys, I, too, am quite delighted to see you all, but I would appreciate it if you would all take it easy on me." Wendy said as she laughed.

"Wendy," Peter began once Wendy stood up.

Wendy dusted off her dress and looked up at Peter with a smile. "Hmm?"

It was then that she noticed the girl next to him. She had on a shy smile and her eyes were looking down. A light blush tinged her cheeks and Wendy noticed that her hand was clutching Peter's. Wendy's eyes widened at this little action, knowing that Peter wasn't one to do such a thing.

_She must mean alot to Peter, _Wendy thought.

"I want to introduce to you the newest member of the group! You guys haven't met yet, but I'm pretty sure you're going to get along well because….."

Wendy did not pay much attention to Peter after that. The girl had finally looked up once Peter let go of her hand and Wendy was taken aback by her appearance. Her eyes, her nose, her light red cheeks…..she looked so familiar. But what made Wendy really curious was her eyes especially. They were a light blue…..just like hers...but they contained something_ special_ about them. Like a spark.

Wendy's breath caught in her throat.

"…and Tootles talked! He was the one who named her and then…"

Wendy's suspicions were made clear once Tinkerbell came into view. She was floating in back of the girl where no one but Wendy could see her. She began to point frantically at the girl, nodding her head and flailing her arms in exasperation. Wendy's eyes widened as she finally understood.

"….. a Lost Girl. So anyways, Wendy, I would like for you to meet…."

"Jane!" Wendy cried as she attacked the girl in a hug.

Spunky stiffened as she stared at Wendy's back with wide eyes and then looked up at Peter with a bewildered expression. Peter just stared at the two, completely puzzled.

No one noticed Tinkerbell's triumphant smirk.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Wendy found Jane! Err, I mean Spunky. Ugh...yeah the next chapter is going to be difficult with the whole JaneSpunky name ordeal, but I'll figure it out somehow:P Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope that you will keep on reviewing. Thanks again for reading!:D


	8. Spunky the Found Girl

Oh my gosh I apologize for the super late update! But you can blame that on life and writer's block (that seems to always be my excuse isn't it?-.-). But anyways, it's here now and I would like to thank all of you who have reveiwed and favorited/put this story on your alert list. I'm so glad that I am getting postive feedback so far and that many of you like it. Each and every review really makes my day and just inspires me to do my best so I sincerely thank you all:) Okay well I really hope you like this chap even though, for some reason, I'm not completely satisfied with it. Forget about all those other times that I said it, this chapter truly was the _most_ difficult to write. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wendy could not believe it. She had finally found her daughter!<p>

Her lost child.

Her lost baby.

Her lost girl...literally.

She couldn't help the tears that rolled freely down her cheeks. Although she had been doing a lot of crying lately, these tears were different. These tears were of joy, not of a mother's sorrow for her missing baby. Holding her in her arms again was unexplainable to Wendy. To her it was like…..like flying. So wonderful and magical and freeing. In fact, she had the mind to say that it was even _better_ than flying.

Peter watched the scene in front of him with a perplexed expression.

He knew that Wendy was friendly and hoped that she and Spunky would get along well, but he never expected her to basically suffocate Spunky in a hug and cry her eyes out while doing so.

Those, he decided, were two very contradicting actions.

But though Peter was confused by Wendy's reaction to Spunky, what truly threw him off was what she had called her.

_"Jane!" _Wendy had yelled as she embraced the girl tightly.

_Jane, _Peter thought as he slightly frowned. _What on earth does she mean by that?_

He looked up at Spunky and saw her bewildered expression. She was obviously uncomfortable, but seemed to struggle with how to shake Wendy off her. Peter knew that he had to do something. Especially since he had kicked her to the floor earlier that day.

Yeah, he owed her.

He owed her big time.

He pushed the dreaded memory away and instead began to help Spunky.

"Ugh…Wendy?" Peter asked, but Wendy was too busy squeezing the daylights out of poor Spunky, whose eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. He scratched his head in confusion. What on earth was he supposed to do? Pry Wendy off her?

That could work, but then he would offend Wendy and he didn't want her to leave, especially since she had just arrived.

Peter cleared his throat and tapped Wendy on the shoulder. To his relief, she looked up and turned to him, letting go of Spunky in the process.

"Yes Peter?" Wendy asked, her eyes still watery but her smile wider than ever.

Peter rubbed his neck, not really sure of what to say. "Ugh, Wendy...this is Spunky. She's umm…..she's Spunky, not…..ugh…Jane." Peter stated, biting his lip.

Wendy stared at him for a while, but her smile never left her face "Oh Peter, you….you have no idea! This," Wendy said, referring to Spunky as she turned to her, "This beautiful, sweet, lovely young girl is Jane. And I….I am her mother."

Spunky's eyes widened as she stared at the smiling Wendy. "M-mother?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing and her nose scrunching. She had never heard of such a thing. What was a mother anyway?

Wendy nodded a teary eyed nod. "Yes."

But just before Wendy could envelope Spunky in another lung crushing hug, the Lost Boys came into the scene.

"Whoa…," they breathed, their eyes wide and their mouths opened.

"We didn't know…that Wendy was going to be mother again!" yelled Nibs ecstatically.

The rest of the Lost Boys cheered in excitement at the idea of Wendy Bird being their mother again. They all jumped around her in a circle, calling out outrages requests such as mending their pockets, telling them a story, and even asking what was for dinner.

The last one was from Cubby.

Wendy watched the rowdy boys with wide, confused eyes. "Huh? No, no that's not what I meant!" Wendy claimed, but her words were lost in the sea of cheers from the Lost Boys.

Her view quickly shifted to Peter, who watched the scene with a smile. Laughing in joy at the fact that Wendy was going to play mother once again and thus was probably going to stay in Never Land this time.

For good.

Spunky on the other hand was very, very confused.

"No, wait! Settle down!" Wendy's eyes switched all around from the hyper boys to the laughing Peter and then to her newly found daughter. She was getting dizzy and her head was pounding quite terribly. She never remembered Never Land being so chaotic. "STOP!"

The screech surprised both the group of children and Wendy herself. The Lost Boys stopped jumping around and instead stared at Wendy with shocked expressions. Peter also stopped laughing, but her daughter still remained the same, baffled by the whole thing.

Wendy bit her lip as she looked at Peter with exasperation. How will she ever make him see that this was not a game? It would be impossible! He was Peter Pan; everything was a game to him. And something as serious as being a mother and finding your lost child would make no sense to him. No, not at all.

Unless…..

Wendy's eyes widened. "Peter!" she called, and said boy looked up at her at once. "Peter, she's my missing lost thing!" Wendy exclaimed, the desperation for him to understand evident in her voice.

Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

What did she mean by…?

He froze.

* * *

><p>"How could you Wendy!"<p>

"Oh Peter, please! Let me explain!"

Peter flung himself on his hammock and turned his back to her. "Explain how? You grew up! What more is there to say?" he accused as he crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip out in a pout.

Wendy sighed. "Peter, you knew that I had to grow up. After you brought me back home, I decided that I was ready. Ready for whatever growing up had in store. You knew that Peter," Wendy explained calmly.

Peter huffed as a frown made its way to his face.

Wendy looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Peter. I really am, but even so, I can't say that I regret it. I mean, if I hadn't had grown up than I wouldn't have had-"

"How'd you get here anyway?" Peter cut her off. "Grownups aren't allowed in Never Land. And if you are grown up, why do you look like you did when you first came? When you were still a kid," he mumbled bitterly, making Wendy flinch in response.

She put a hand to his shoulder, but he shrugged it off immediately. Sighing once again, she began to tell Peter how Tinkerbell came to her, warned her about Jane being in Never Land, and then turned her into a child again with her pixie dust magic. He turned around to face her during the middle of her tale. His eyes sparkled with fascination and interest, captivated by her story as if it were something out of a story book.

Then again, the story did involve a fairy, a magical world, and some magic, so it might as well be in one.

When she was done, she waited patiently for Peter's reaction. She hoped that he would be less angry, that he would understand her dilemma and no longer accuse her of being a traitor for growing up. Even though, now that he had verbally claimed it, she felt like one.

_Don't start regretting it now Wendy,_ she advised herself_. You haven't before and no matter who he is, Peter Pan will not change that. Plus, if you hadn't grown up you would have never met Edward. Nor had Danny. Or Jane._

_Jane._

"Peter?" Wendy asked gently, worried as to why he hadn't responded yet.

For a moment his eyes were down in silence, but before Wendy could speak again, they shot up to meet hers. "So you're saying that Tinkerbell started it?" Peter asked.

Wendy's mouth opened to respond but she quickly closed it, surprised by his question. "Ugh yes, I guess," she answered finally. "But Peter she…"

"TINKERBELL!"

Wendy jumped at Peter's sudden yell. It was so loud and serious and intimidating that if she were at the receiving end of it, she would have absolutely quaked in fear.

The blonde fairy zoomed into the room, and even though the yell startled Wendy, she seemed completely unfazed by it. In fact, she was wearing a proud smirk, as if she was called in for a reward.

"Tinkerbell, did you go see Wendy?" Peter asked seriously.

Tinkerbell nodded proudly, eyes closed, smile wide.

"And did you tell her that Spunky was her," he flinched, "daughter?"

Another happy, glowing nod.

"And you turned her into a kid so she could come back to Never Land?"

Cue the triumphant nod, now with a clap added to the mix.

Peter growled. "Then that's it. I hereby banish you from Never Land Tinkerbell!"

Wendy gasped as the fairy's face fell.

"_Banished?"_ squawked Tinkerbell, completely surprised by Peter's reaction.

"You heard me."

"_B-but…..what the heck Peter! What did I do?"_ Tinkerbell yelled.

"What didn't you do Tink! Gosh, you always do this! You just….you just get so jealous Tink! It's unbelievable! What kind of a best friend are you!"

Tinkerbell's mouth opened as her eyes widened. She then bit her lip and looked down as her wings flopped in sadness.

_What kind of a best friend are you?_

She wanted to scream. To shriek! To tell Peter that he wasn't much of a best friend either. Ignoring and neglecting her whenever anyone new would come along. What kind of a best friend was _that_? But even so, Tink could do no such thing.

Why, you may ask?

Well it's simple. It's because dear little Tinkerbell is a fairy. And fairies, due to their small size, can only feel one thing at a time. And right now all Tink could feel was complete and utter betrayal.

Wendy watched in horror as the fairy flew out of the room. She should've done something! She should have! She owed Tinkerbell at least that. After all, without her, she would have never found her Jane. But it didn't help that she couldn't understand anything Tinkerbell was saying. And before she could even interrupt, Peter had already done enough damage. It was obvious that Tink was just as shocked as Wendy and was heartbroken by Peter's words.

Wendy turned to Peter, disbelief written all over her face. "Peter! How could you!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "How could I not Wendy! Y-you…you don't even understand."

"Try me!" Wendy argued back. "Because what I understand right now is that you are acting very childish!"

"Well of course I am! I'm a child! Unlike you!"

Wendy's mouth opened the littlest bit as she stared at Peter, sadness and regret in her eyes.

Peter swallowed as he starred at her as well. The whole thing was tense and unsettling, but if one of them was going to break the gaze, it was not going to be him. He knew he had crossed the line. He didn't like hurting Wendy, no not at all, but inside he knew why he was doing it. Inside he knew why she was here.

Peter sighed, realizing that he was going to break his word and cut the tense air himself. "I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence between the two once again, until Wendy finally spoke.

"I-it's….it's fine," she replied, simple just as well. She bit her lip and sat next to Peter on his hammock, thankful when didn't move away. "Peter, I know this is hard and difficult for you to understand, but…."

"Just please answer one more question for me," Peter said, interrupting her once more.

Wendy's eyes lit up, relieved that he was actually talking to her. "Sure."

Peter breathed in and faced Wendy, his expression serious, yet almost…..worried.

"Now that you've found Spu- I mean Jane,…will you take her…...will you take her back with you?"

Wendy froze, the light in her eyes disappearing just as quickly as it came. She swallowed and stared down at the floor, unable to look at him.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Yeah...I guess I like ending my chapters with cliffhangers:P Haha, well I'll try to update the next chap quicker than this one. Thanks once again for reviewing, I appreciate it, and I hope that you will continue doing so. Until the next one, thanks for reading!:D<p> 


	9. Let the games begin

About time I got this on here! I hope you can forgive me for being such a lousy updater:P Anyways, thank you so much for all those kind reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm really psyched that this story made it to 51 reviews already:D It really makes my day knowing that you have all taken the time to read and review this story so once again, for the thousandth time, thank you, thank you, thank you!:) Now off with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her answer echoed in his head.<p>

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

"NO!"

Wendy jumped as Peter leaped out of his hammock.

"No you will NOT take her away from me!" he shouted, staring at her with such ferocity that Wendy couldn't help but shrink back into the hammock.

"Peter, what-"

"No! She is staying here and that's final!" Peter ordered as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

Believe it or not, this little action right there is what reminded Wendy of the fact that _she_ was the _adult _and _Peter _was just the _child_. He couldn't order her to do anything anymore. Especially if that order was to leave her daughter behind. With new found confidence, Wendy stood up from the hammock and faced Peter.

"No! That is not final!" Wendy countered.

Peter's eyes widened as his arms dropped from his chest. A curious look was plastered on his face as Wendy began to speak.

"You listen to me Peter Pan; I will not stand for any of this! Jane is my daughter and, whether you like it or not, she will return back home to London with me!" Wendy stated, a new tone of authority evident in her voice. One Peter had never known in her.

_She truly has grown up._

Peter growled at the thought and glared daggers at Wendy.

"Who are you to order me around Wendy-lady? What, is the fact that you are now grown up makes you feel more superior than I?" Peter stated coldly.

Wendy flinched, not liking the direction this conversation was going at. "Peter, you know that's not…"

"Well, I would just like to remind you that you are no longer in your lovely little 'London'. You're in my Never Land now and I make the rules here, not you. Your precious daughter belongs to me and I say she stays here. Forever!"

A shiver ran down Wendy's spine.

_Forever._

She stared at Peter, studying his face, trying to figure out if this was just a joke. Surely it must be, for Peter Pan could not be so cruel. But as her eyes came across his, she knew he was being serious.

Wendy swallowed, but remained in her place. After all, she did not come all this way just to leave empty handed and broken hearted. Wendy Darling was a fighter. She had gone through so many obstacles these past years and this moment was merely another one.

"You know that decision isn't yours to make Peter," Wendy stated after a moment of silence.

Peter's face remained impassive, so Wendy decided that it was safe to continue. "It's not even mines to make either. It's hers."

Peter's eyes lowered the littlest bit at this.

"She's the one who needs to choose, Peter."

After a moment of silence between the two, Peter finally spoke.

"So you're saying…..wherever Spunky chooses to be, that's where she stays forever?" Peter asked, his eyes still remaining down.

"Yes, I suppose that's what I mean," Wendy answered, not truly realizing what he had just said.

"Good," Peter approved as he gave a slight nod and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt as if a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. But before she could feel any more relieved, Peter's head popped out through the curtain.

"Let the games begin Wendy Darling," he said, a sickening smile plastered on his face before he disappeared into the curtain once again.

Wendy stood there with wide eyes and an opened mouth. She then placed a soft hand on her forehead as the other tried to steady her heart beat.

"No," she breathed in terror as she stared at the curtain in which Peter had disappeared in.

_Let the games begin Wendy Darling._

The statement echoed through her head, his voice remaining serious and intimidating. Once again, this was all a game to Peter. A challenge. And this time, her daughter was the prize. But what scared Wendy the most wasn't the fact that Peter now made her situation a competition, but that when Peter Pan plays a game, **he never loses**.

Let the games begin Wendy Darling.

Let it begin.

* * *

><p>Spunky watched the Lost Boys with an arched eyebrow. "Okay, run it through me one more time. What is a mother?" she asked, confusion and frustration evident in her voice.<p>

Nibs rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you're really slow you know that?" Spunky remained silent and responded with a glare. Nibs sighed and continued to speak. "Okay, well a mother, a real mother-"

"Like yours!" Cubby shouted, interrupting Nibs.

"Yes, like yours," Nibs said as he glared at Cubby. "Anyways, a mother is the most wonderful person in the world. She's…ugh...she's…" Nibs scratched his head in thought.

"She's the angel voice that bids you good night!" Slightly yelled as he jumped up.

Nibs snapped his fingers as he nodded in approval. "Yeah, that's it."

"And she kisses your cheek," Twin 1 said as he walked over to Spunky.

"And whispers sleep tight," Twin 2 followed.

Spunky nodded. "Okay then, that's nice I guess. But, what else does a mother do?"

"Well, she's the helping foot that guides you along," Cubby said with a proud nod.

Nibs rolled his eyes. "It's helping _hand_, blockhead."

"Oh, right," Cubby said as he put a hand to his chin. "I always mix that one up."

"She helps you whether you're right-"

"Or whether you're wrong," The twins stated.

"But, what makes mother all that they are?" Spunky asked.

Slightly chuckled. "Might as well ask what makes a star."

Spunky cocked her head in amusement.

Nibs nodded. "Yeah, ask your heart to tell you her worth."

"Your heart will say," Twin 1 whispered softly to Spunky.

"Heaven on earth!" Twin 2 yelled loudly as he threw his hands in the air.

The Losties laughed at twin 2's outburst.

"She's another word for divine." Slightly said, once they all settled down.

All the Lost Boys nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Spunky bit her lip. "But, what makes my mother mi-…."

"Hello Losties!" Peter greeted, interrupting Spunky.

"Hello Peter!" the Lost Boys greeted back as they all rushed to him.

"I've brought news about Wendy's stay," Peter said as he looked back and smirked when he spotted Wendy walking in.

"Oh, is she staying in Never Land this time, Peter?" Slightly asked.

"Oh yes! Is she, is she?" Cubby asked as he jumped up and down.

Peter shook his head, but the smirk never left his face. "No, unfortunately she plans on going back to London. But," Peter turned back to Wendy and looked directly at her, "She will be staying here until she and I finish playing our little _game_. Right, Wendy?"

Wendy swallowed. She nodded stiffly and bit her lip. He was taking this far more seriously than she expected.

The Losties watched Peter and Wendy with confused expressions.

"Awkward," Nibs muttered as the rest nodded in agreement.

"So anyways," Peter said as he turned back to the Losties, "Who wants to play hide and no seek?"

* * *

><p>Hmm, Peter VS. Wendy...<p>

DUN DUN DUN!

Haha, well I hope you liked it 'cause I had fun writting it:) Especially the Lost Boys' part. Everything that they say regarding mothers is from the song "Your mother and mine" from the first Peter Pan. I thought it would be something cute to throw in there since it worked. Anyways, thanks again and I hope that you will continue on reviewing. Until the next chap, thanks for reading!:D


	10. Beware Fish chicks and uneven ponytails

Oh wow. I cannot express how sorry I am by how incredibly late this update is. I mean, how long has it been? Like three months? Wow. But even though I suck at updating, I want to thank each and everyone of you for sticking by this story and giving me such wonderful and incredible reviews. I mean, really, you guys are just awesome and I am so happy that you like this story. Okay, now on with the story!

Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>Spunky furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the stick in front of her.<p>

They had been playing hide and no seek after Peter's request, but Spunky was the first to lose. That was on purpose though, for Spunky is much too smart and good at the game to actually lose.

You see, she wanted to be as far away from the group as possible, because our dear Spunky was, for the first time in her whole existence, utterly distressed. But who could truly blame her? I mean, how would you feel when a new 'friend' turns out be your 'mother' who has come all the way from this odd world she calls 'London' when you didn't even know that 'mothers' existed in the first place? The poor girl was absolutely flustered.

So she, with the help of being rattled by the whole situation and the fact that she was also a girl, wanted to have time to herself. To think, to ponder, to wonder, and to ask the world why it hated her so much that it just had to put her in this messy situation.

With a sigh, she grabbed hold of the stick in front of her and swung it back before throwing it as far as she possibly could. She jumped a second later as she was greeted by an "Ouch!"

Spunky quickly stumbled up into a standing position, ready for the mysterious monster to reveal itself. But when it did, she couldn't help but scold herself for being so easily frightened.

"What was that for?" Peter whined as he rubbed his forehead.

Spunky let out a sigh of relief as she sat back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," she answered sheepishly as she rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment.

Peter chuckled and sat down next to her. "Well you did, and on the head too. Could be serious you know. So if I die, it's all your fault," he said as he laid down on his back.

Spunky snorted and rolled her eyes. "It was an accident Pan, suck it up."

Peter chuckled once again and placed his hands behind his head.

There was a long period of silence between the two before Peter spoke again. "So, you were the first to lose huh? Odd, considering you've learned from the best," he said as he raised his eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm losing my touch," Spunky replied.

"Or, maybe you just did it on purpose. Maybe you don't want to hang out with us anymore."

Although Peter meant no harm by his remark, Spunky couldn't help but feel offended.

"Or maybe I just wanted to get away from you, you jerk face! Gosh, you shouldn't even be talking! I mean you probably lost on purpose yourself since I'm pretty sure the game hasn't ended so quickly and you always end up winning it as well. And if you want someone to blame, blame it on yourself, because you're the reason I'm so messed up right now! So just shut up!" Spunky huffed furiously.

Peter immediately sat up, shocked and slightly hurt by Spunky's outburst. "Whoa, calm down Spunks. I didn't mean it that way, okay? I was just messing around with you. No need to be so harsh."

Spunky starred at Peter for a few seconds before looking down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry Peter. I don't mean to be harsh, it's just that..." Spunky sighed and hid her face with her hands. "I feel so….confused."

Peter watched Spunky with sad eyes. There was another round of silence between the two as Peter contemplated what he should do. He was never good at the whole comforting thing; he always felt awkward and never knew what to do exactly. But Spunky was his best friend (or second best friend, just in case Tinkerbell ever reads this) and he hated to see her so upset. He knew something had to be done, especially since she claims it's all his fault, but what?

Then it came to him.

Peter smiled as he shot up to a standing position. "Come on," he said as he offered Spunky his hand.

Spunky looked up, confused. "What?"

"I said come on. I thought you said you were confused, you never said anything about being deaf," Peter teased with a smirk.

Spunky rolled her eyes and grabbed Peter's hand as he helped her stand up. For a moment, both of their eyes shot to their intertwined hands. Both felt something odd. Like an electrical shock or something along those lines. They locked eyes and immediately ripped their hands apart from one another. Spunky blushed as Peter cleared his throat.

"Ugh, well umm….ugh…what were we doing again?" Peter asked as he rubbed his neck.

Spunky bit her lip. "Ugh, I don't know. You just said 'come on' and then called me deaf."

"Oh…. right. Ha-ha," Peter said awkwardly as he blushed. "Yeah, I remember now. So, umm, let's go then." The two then walked away together, both embarrassed and ashamed by how they acted.

* * *

><p>Wendy sighed as she rested her head against the tree she was hiding behind in.<p>

Hide and no seek: It was the longest game in existence and made absolutely no sense.

I mean, hide and no seek? More like hide and go be stupid.

What was the purpose of the game? And if there was one, how would you even get to that purpose? All they were doing was hiding and staying there doing absolutely nothing. And how would you even know if you've won? Wendy wasn't even sure who had lost already. All in all she decided that this game was plain ridiculous. She rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

No matter if she was the first to lose or the last, Wendy was not going to play any longer. She left her spot behind the tree and began to walk back to the hideout. But before she was halfway there, Wendy saw a peculiar sight that caught her attention.

Peter Pan was carrying her daughter off into the sky with him, a wide grin on each of their faces. But what caught Wendy off guard wasn't just that, but the way that they were looking at one another as well. Her daughter watched the boy with a look that Wendy knew very well. A look that she once used herself even. And she knew exactly what that look meant, even if her daughter didn't. Meanwhile, the boy who never grew up gave her daughter a smirk as his eyes twinkled with something Wendy knew as well; mischief. Wendy's mouth opened slightly as a nerve wracking thought crossed her mind.

_He knows._

And with that, Wendy ran after the two, determined to stop whatever unfair advantage Peter had in this little 'game' of theirs.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled as they came across his chosen destination: Mermaid lagoon.<p>

He set Spunky down on a rock as he continued to float next to her, a smirk still on his lips.

"So this is your great idea? Mermaid lagoon? Peter, you know I hate this place! Those fish chicks are out to get me!" Spunky protested.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Spunks, they know you didn't mean it. Besides, that was forever ago!"

Spunky scoffed. "Yeah, maybe for you," she mumbled.

"Oh Peter!" A voice squealed.

"Peter, over here!" another one echoed.

Spunky cringed at the shrillness of the voice. This was exactly why she didn't want to come here. Well that, and because of the incident that, according to Peter, happened forever ago…..

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

Young Spunky laid on the fresh green grass that surrounded the Never Forest. One hand shield her eyes from the sun as the other pointed towards the sky.

"And that cloud looks like a bunny with a top hat, and that one there looks like an elephant wearing pants, and that other one right next to it looks like…like…."

"Like a slice of cheese," said Peter, his eyes concentrated on the little girl next to him.

Spunky giggled and turned towards Peter.

"Cheese?" she choked out through her laughter.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, you don't see it?" he asked as he turned to the sky and pointed at the suppose 'cheese cloud'.

Spunky shook her head as she continued to giggle. "No, I think you're just hungry silly!"

Peter laughed. "I am not! And I'm not silly either. You just can't see what's right in front of you."

Spunky giggled once more as she sat up straight. Peter stood up and began to float in front of the young girl, smiling brightly.

"You know what kiddo? I think it's time that I take you to see the mermaids," Peter said.

Spunky's eyes widened as her lips began to form a smile. "Oh really Peter! The mermaids? Oh how delightful!" the little girl cried enthusiastically.

Peter nodded. "Yup. I feel like you've earned it Spunks."

Spunky squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down repeatedly. "Oh thank you Peter! Thank you!"

Peter shrugged as he smiled. "No problem. Now come on, hold on tight," Peter said as he offered Spunky his hand.

Spunky reached out towards the boy, but then pulled her hand back quickly. "But Peter, what about our bucket of mud that we spent all day collecting for our big mud slide?"

Peter furrowed his eye brows as he put a hand to his chin. "Oh, right." Peter looked towards the big silver bucket filled with excessive amounts of mud. He and the Losties were planning to make a super cool mudslide today, so he and Spunky went off to the forest to collect some mud for it. He completely forgot about it though, and probably would have still if it wasn't for Spunky reminding him. "I guess we'll just have to take it with us. No biggie."

Spunky smiled and grabbed the mud filled bucket. At first she struggled with the heavy load, but then managed to hold it tightly as she flew over the Never Forest with Peter Pan.

The two arrived shortly to Mermaid Lagoon and Spunky couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beautiful creatures that inhabited it. She watched in awe as Peter began to chat casually with them all, having each and every one of the mermaid's attention on him. She wished that she could be able to do the same. To have the mermaids look up to her as much as they do Peter.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to young Spunky's mind. She remembered Peter telling her once that mermaids were great singers, which was part of the reason why Spunky wanted to go to the lagoon so badly. You see, along with pranking and having fun with her friends, Spunky loved to sing, and she was rather good at it, if she could say so herself. She sang multiple times for the Lost Boys before they went to sleep, and even sang to Peter whenever he asked. So, with a smile, Spunky straightened her back and walked towards Peter and the mermaids, determined to charm the mermaids with her mesmerizing voice.

But as Spunky marched towards the group, she failed to notice the bucket of mud that she left abandoned near the edge of the lagoon.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan was too busy telling his mermaid 'fan club' another one of his famous tales about his many adventures. This time he was telling them the story of how he cut off Captain Hook's hand, which, as they state, happens to be their favorite.

Then again, what story of Peter Pan_ wasn't_ their favorite?

He forgot about everything else until the sound of a throat being cleared brought him back to reality. Peter turned around to see Spunky with her hands behind her back and a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Spunks! Girls, this is Spunky. I'm sure you all heard of her. She's the first ever Lost Girl in Never Land," Peter said proudly as he introduced Spunky to the mermaids.

Spunky smiled brightly as she waved to the group of fish tailed girls.

The mermaids, though, were not so enthusiastic.

"Oh, so this is _her_? The _special_ one?" The red haired one spat.

"Well, she doesn't seem very special to me," the blonde scoffed with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, I mean look at her hair. Ponytails are so last year! And one's higher than the other," the dark haired one snorted.

"Hey! I did those for her!" Peter said, feeling insulted. Sure, he knew he wasn't the best hair-maker-doer, or whatever you call it, but he tried. And he thought he did an excellent job on Spunky's hair. Even if one ponytail _was _higher than the other.

"Oh, I meant that they look great! Yeah, a real work of art Peter! Just…not on her," the dark haired one said again as she glared at Spunky.

Spunky bit her lip as she twirled one of her ponytails self-consciously.

Was her hair really that bad?

"Yeah, maybe you should try to do them on me. I bet they would look much better," the blonde suggested with a wink.

"Yeah right! They would look better on me! Right Peter?" The red head said as she batted her eyelashes.

Peter rolled his eyes as the mermaids began to bicker. Sometimes even Peter had to admit that they could get really annoying.

"Hey Spunks, don't listen to them. They're just jealous. All girls get like that around me," Peter stated with a smirk.

Spunky giggled and rolled her eyes, thinking nothing of it. But the mermaids, on the other hand, were not so happy to hear that.

"Jealous!?" one of them shrieked.

"Of her?!" another one yelled.

"Why on earth would we be jealous of _her_?!" one cried out in disbelief.

The mermaids began to splash water at Spunky, each spitting out an insult with every splash.

"She's ugly!"

"She's boring!"

"She has no taste!"

"Her hair is a mess!"

"Her dress is horrible!"

"And she's filthy!"

Poor Spunky was blinded by the water that was being splashed at her aggressively. And so, because of that, she could not see where she was going as she tried to escape from the cruel girls. So, with the last insult and splash that was thrown at her, Spunky stumbled into the large mud filled bucket, causing it to fall in the lagoon and causing the clear blue water to turn a muddy, yucky brown. The mermaids all shrieked as they crawled up on several rocks to avoid getting dirty by the now muddy water.

Peter watched the scene in pure disbelief. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. He turned towards Spunky and immediately regretted it as a pang of guilt filled his chest. Poor Spunky was on the ground, covered in mud and soaked with water. She was visibly shivering and even though she was completely wet, Peter could still see the tears that poured down her cheeks. He quickly flew over to the trembling girl and wordlessly gathered her in his arms. He gave one last look at the shrieking mermaids and couldn't help but feel glad. They deserved it for making _his _Spunky cry.

Peter than flew off to the hide out where he cleaned Spunky up and apologized for the incident that had occurred. He assured her that it was not her fault, but instead his for not doing anything about it in the first place.

Once cleaned up and done with sobbing over the incident, Spunky laid down next to Peter in his hammock, having accepted his offer to sleep with him that night as a way to make her feel better.

"I'm really sorry Spunks. Really sorry," he whispered over and over again that night.

He felt such a terrible pain, but he had no idea what it was and how to make it go away. No matter how tight he held her or how many times he apologized, the pain would just get bigger and bigger. The only other feeling that he felt besides that was anger. And that was towards himself for not stopping the mermaids in the beginning before things got really bad.

The next day both Peter and Spunky acted like the other day never happened. It was also the day that Spunky decided to wear her hair down from then on.

No more uneven ponytails for her.

And no more mermaids either.

***End of flash back***

* * *

><p>Spunky shivered at the memory.<p>

Yeah, no more mermaids, until now.

She looked around for Peter, hoping to see him nearby, but the flying boy was nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily, angry that he had brought her here in the first place. I mean, how inconsiderate could he be?

"Hello again, _Spunky_," a shrill voice spat suddenly.

Spunky froze, her body feeling numb as she forced herself to turn around. She gulped as she came face to face with the ones who caused her such pain so long ago.

"H-hello. I see you've haven't forgotten about me," Spunky replied nervously, biting her lip.

The dark haired mermaid laughed as she flipped her hair with her hand. "Oh, of course not Spunky. We could never forget about you. _Ever_."

Spunky swallowed as she fiddled with her fingers.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>A long day indeed:P Okay well I hope you liked it. I really wanted to write a flasback about one of Spunky's younger years in Never Land and I found the opportunity to do it in this chap. I guess thats another reason why I took so long to update because I had no idea how to fit it in and how to keep the flow of the story going at the same time. I promise the next chap will be alot better. Before I finish this though, I've noticed that some of you have been putting in your reviews who you think Spunky should stay with in the end. And so I now encourage those of you that didn't to do the same because I really am interested to know what you think. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know how I'm going to end the story and who SpunkyJane will stay with in the end, but you never know. Maybe you might convince me to change my mind;) Okay well thanks again for reading. I hope you keep on reviewing and hopefully the next chap won't take me as long to update as this one did. Until the next chap, thanks for reading!:D


	11. A new strategy to play with

Oh my god, I am more than appalled by how slow I update this story. I can't promise you that it's not going to happen again, I mean the same thing happened last time, but I am going to try my best not to take so long. I am really sorry though:(

Anyways, thank you so much for the kind reviews:) We're to 80 now! Yay!:D Haha, so thank you very much, I appreciate them greatly and I am so thankful that you take the time to read this story. Now I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint, but to be honest I don't think it's my best one:P I wrote it pretty quickly in order to put it up because two months without updating is totally insane and you guys deserve better. But anyways, I hope you like it:D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You know that moment in which you could wish you could just disappear forever and pretend that you've never even existed? Well Spunky was certain that this moment made her feel ten times worse.<p>

"Spunky, how long has it been?" the dark haired mermaid asked as she smiled menacingly.

"_Not long enough,"_ Spunky thought.

Spunky forced a nervous smile as she fiddled with her fingers. "Umm, I'm not quite sure. But it has been a long time."

Lies!

It should have been longer.

The blonde haired mermaid giggled as she gave Spunky a smirk. "Why are you so nervous Spunky?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be worried about," the red head said.

Spunky nodded and gulped as she looked around one more time in a last attempt to see if Peter was still here and if she had a chance to escape.

Unfortunately, the flying boy was _still_ nowhere in sight.

"_He planned this, he totally planned this!"_ Spunky thought angrily as she bit her lip. He was still probably mad at her for everything that had happened today and was probably planning this during his little 'walk' earlier as a way to teach her a lesson.

'_That was why he was acting so weird earlier,'_ Spunky thought.

Oh god, what did she do to deserve this? Hasn't she already had enough for the day?

"I-I should be going now. I have…umm…things to do," Spunky said as she laughed nervously. "B-but, umm, it was nice seeing you all again."

"Aww, but all we want to do is play with you Spunky-Roo," The dark haired one cooed as she and the others inched closer, theirs hands almost touching Spunky's feet.

Spunky gasped as the blonde one grabbed her ankle, smiling mischievously. "Yeah, so let's play!" And with that, she grabbed her other ankle and pulled her into the water.

Everything happened so suddenly that Spunky could barely process it all in her head. But once she realized what had occurred, she let out a blood curdling scream for help.

Unfortunately, poor Spunky was under water and therefore the only sound that came out of her mouth was a loud gurgle accompanied by several small bubbles. The mermaids, on the other hand, found this quite amusing as they giggled, holding Spunky down and pulling her farther into the water.

Spunky fought the mermaids as best as she could. She kicked and wiggled and flapped her arms wildly, gurgling inaudible pleads for help and ending of this torture.

The mermaids, once again, paid no mind to her as they continued to laugh in glee and amusement.

They were, after all, not harming her in any way.

They were simply only trying to drown her.

After a couple more seconds of struggling, Spunky felt her vision blear as her body weakened. Her eyes opened one last time, seeing the dark haired mermaid smiling maliciously at her, before they finally closed.

She had run out of air.

* * *

><p>Wendy wiped off her dress as she arrived at Mermaid Lagoon.<p>

She had followed Peter and Jane and saw them head towards here. She quickly and quietly headed towards the lagoon, trying her best not to be seen by both Peter and Jane or the group of mermaids that lived here.

She grimaced as she remembered a not so pleasant experience with the mermaids during her first visit to Never Land. Those nasty girls had tried to drown her.

How rude.

Wendy looked around the lagoon and frowned when she didn't see Peter nor Jane.

'_Why, I was certain that they had landed here!'_ Wendy thought in frustration. She walked to a nearby rock and stood on top of it, no longer caring if they saw her. But, as she looked around, she still found no sign of them. All she saw was a group of three mermaids laughing and splashing around in the water.

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed.

Did those girls have nothing productive to do but splash around in the water all day?

Wendy squinted her eyes as she noticed that they were also chatting away excitedly. She quietly walked closer to them, trying her best to listen in.

"Oh my god! She's stopped struggling!" The blonde one squealed delightfully.

"Finally! I thought she was never going to shut up," the dark haired one said as flipped her hair to the side.

"I just can't believe we finally got rid of…wait, what was her name again?" the red head asked.

"Oh! It was Skunky," the blonde one replied.

"No it wasn't fish brain! It was Punky," the dark haired one insisted.

"Uh, I'm not so sure, I'm starting to think that she was called Sunny," the red head stated unsurely.

"Sunny? What kind of name is that?" the blonde one asked as she frowned at her fellow fish tailed friend.

"Her name, that's what," the red head said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was Skunky!"

"No, it was Punky!"

"No it wasn't! It was Sunny!

"Skunky!"

"Punky!"

"Sunny!"

Wendy's eyes widened.

The splashing, the giggling, the fact that her daughter was nowhere in sight meant one thing.

"SPUNKY!" Wendy cried in horror as she ran towards the water and jumped in without a second thought.

The three mermaids turned towards what had happened with wide eyes. "What in the name of Poseidon…..?" the dark haired one asked the others as she raised an eyebrow.

The two mermaids just shrugged.

After a few seconds, Wendy had resurfaced. She gasped she held Spunky, whose eyes were still shut. She panted as she swam towards the shore and pushed Spunky out of the water, then got out herself.

"Oh, no, no,no,no. Jane, come!" Wendy pleaded as she tried to wake Spunky up.

The three mermaids watched with shocked faces. "Jane? Wow, we were way off!" the red head said as she turned towards her friends. The mermaids nodded and swam away, no longer interested in what was going on.

"Jane, please! Please wake up, I can't lose you again!" Wendy yelled as tears poured down her already wet face. "Not again." She closed her eyes tightly in sorrow.

Suddenly, her eyes opened widely as she heard a cough. She looked down and saw Spunky coughing aggressively as she spat out water. Wendy gasped as she pulled Spunky into a tight embrace.

"Oh my goodness, you're awake! You're awake! You're alive!" Wendy yelled happily as she hugged Spunky closely.

Spunky coughed some more and Wendy pulled away. "W-what happened? W-where's Peter?" Spunky asked as she struggled to speak with all her coughing.

Wendy frowned slightly. "That's what I was about to ask you."

As if on cue, a loud crow was heard as Peter Pan himself landed behind Wendy, causing her to turn around in shock.

"Hey Spunks! Sorry I took so long, but I had to get the seaweed in order to…Wendy?" Peter asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? And why are you wet?" he asked as he frowned.

Wendy frowned as well as she stood up, allowing Peter to see a wet and coughing Spunky on the ground.

Peter's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, Spunky what happened!?" he said as he started to rush towards her, but was stopped by Wendy.

"Peter, stop it. I need to talk to you," Wendy said.

Peter looked at her, confused. "What? But what happened to Spu-"

"Peter, now," Wendy said sternly, interrupting Peter.

Peter blinked and turned back towards Spunky. After a moment he looked back at Wendy and sighed. "Okay Wendy lady, let's talk."

* * *

><p>"Peter Pan you are the most irresponsible, immature, foolish boy I have ever known!" Wendy ranted as she paced the room.<p>

Peter frowned.

After agreeing to Wendy's request (Request? More like a demand) to speak, Peter and her had returned to Hangman's tree in order for Wendy to dry up and Spunky to rest after her ordeal.

Once he found out what had occurred to Spunky, he couldn't help but feel excruciatingly guilty. When asked why he had taken Spunky there in the first place after what happened a few years ago(He had no idea how she knew about that, but he guessed that Spunky probably told her) and why he had left her alone, she was not very pleased with his answer.

"I was planning on pranking the mermaids by dropping seaweed over their heads and I had to get the seaweed from the beach. I thought that Spunky would find it funny," Peter said as he shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

But Wendy, on the other hand, had a lot to think about it. Which explains why she is now pacing his room nonstop and shouting insults and complaints towards him. Which, mind you, he didn't appreciate very much.

"Are you done?" Peter asked, interrupting Wendy's rant.

Wendy stopped pacing and turned to face Peter. She frowned. "Yes, in fact, I am done. I am done with you and your stupid little games and excuses Peter Pan! I mean how low can you be? How can you just stand there and play with my daughter's emoctions!" Wendy stated angrily.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused at Wendy's claim.

Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, don't you act like you have no idea what is going on."

"That's because I seriously _don't_ have any idea what is going on," Peter said.

Wendy sighed. "Peter, I just…..I just can't believe that you have to stoop to this level. I mean, not only are you doing it to her, but you did it to me too! When I first came here you had me think that you had a possible interest in me, which made me want to stay. But once I discovered that love was nothing but a game to you, I decided that I had no purpose here and left. I'm sorry for bringing you down and for yelling at you Peter, I am, but sometimes you just…you just…anger me so much!" Wendy confessed.

Peter stayed silent as his eyes widened.

Wendy sighed once again as she began to leave the room. "Peter, all I ask of you is to let Spunky decide on her _own_. Don't manipulate her feelings because, even though it might work, she will be staying for the wrong reasons." And with that, Wendy disappeared out of the room.

Peter shook his head as he processed everything Wendy had said. She honestly had everything wrong. He was not 'manipulating her feelings' at all. In fact, he hadn't even remember doing that to Wendy.

But now that he thought of it, he did remember how she got jealous when he was kissed by Tiger Lily and how the mermaids fawned over him and how she agreed to be the Lost Boy's mother once she knew he was going to be the father.

He even remembered how she had asked him for a kiss, something he had never heard of before. And even though Tinkerbell had prevented her from executing it, he had an idea of what it was supposed to be like.

Slowly, Peter's mouth turned into a smirk as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Oh Wendy, have you not learned your lesson yet?

You must keep your mouth shut around Peter Pan, for everything he hears is like a game to him.

* * *

><p>Okay, well as of now I think that more people want Spunky to stay in Never Land with Peter. I...am not saying anything though, because then that will spoil the whole story! Haha, but, if you haven't already, write down who you think Spunky should stay with and who should win this little 'game' between Peter and Wendy. I really do pay mind to all of them, and who knows, maybe you might help me decide who Spunky gets to stay with:)<p>

Once again thank you so, so much for reading and, because I know I won't be able to update before, Happy Holidays everyone!:D


	12. Grownups, boys, and girls are so weird

…..Six months.

I haven't updated this story in six months….

Almost seven.

…..Oh my gosh, that is just insane! :O

Guys, I know you probably hate me (I don't blame you, I'm also very displeased with myself as well) and I totally understand. I haven't updated this story in six months and I always manage to take forever to update! I mean, last time it was two months and now it's six?! And I'm always apologizing and giving excuses and it's just so sad I'm not even going to bother explaining myself anymore :P Just know that I didn't mean to take this long and that I really am sorry for taking so long.

Anyways, can I also just take a moment to talk about how **AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE?!** I mean, seriously! This story went from 80 reviews to 120! Wow, you guys are just incredible! :D I really wish I could thank every one of you guys personally, but I know that if I do, this chapter won't be posted till 2014 :P As you can tell by now, I'm the slowest writer on planet earth. But really, just know that I appreciate every one of your amazing reviews and that you guys never fail to flatter and surprise me and just honestly make my day. Don't hesitate to PM me when you feel like I'm taking too long to update (or for any reason at all). Sometimes a kick in the butt is just what I need to pull myself together and not take six months to update. You guys seriously deserve better. So once again, thank you so much.

Well, I hope you like this chapter:)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spunky shivered as she gripped the covers tightly, bundling herself up like a caterpillar in its cocoon.<p>

The lagoon water was freezing and even though Wendy had helped her dry up, she still felt as if she was soaking wet. Her teeth shattered and she felt goose bumps all over her arms. She took in quick, sharp breaths to try and calm her tremors down.

Once she warms up again and was able to feel all the bones in her body, Peter was definitely going to get it. She was going to kill him. Probably drown him in the lagoon or something. See how much he likes it.

She heard footsteps enter the room and hoped that it didn't belong to said boy. She didn't have the strength to kill him.

Just yet.

Spunky groaned softly as she snuggled her head into the pillow, trying her very best to somehow go through it and disappear. She was not in the mood for a confrontation of any kind. She just wanted to be left alone for now.

For a while.

For forever.

The footsteps seemed to not have gotten the memo though, because they were getting closer and closer. Spunky decided right then and there that if Pan said a single word to her, she would sucker punch him in the jaw. No matter how weak she was.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?'

Spunky's eyes shot open in confusion.

Sweetheart? Well, that was definitely not Peter. He would never, under any circumstances address her in such a way. Plus, the voice sounded way too feminine. Unless Peter got kicked by the Lost Boys again, that was certainly not him.

Spunky groaned once again as she lifted her head up, curiosity getting the best of her even though her whole body ached. Her suspicions were correct, for it was not Peter who she saw in the room, but Wendy.

Wendy gently sat next to her on the bed and gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Spunky blinked. She had not expected Wendy to be the one to confront her. In fact, even though she thought it was rather rude, she had completely forgotten about her. She was so wrapped up in thinking about Peter that she had not even realized that Wendy was actually the one to save her from her watery grave. She pretty much owed Wendy her life. She owed her everything. She owed her-

"Blueberries?"

...

Spunky's brows furrowed. "W-what?"

Wendy lifted her hands from her lap and showed Spunky the berries she was holding. "Would you like a blueberry? I wasn't sure at what time you had eaten and I was certain that you would be hungry after that little…incident," Wendy confessed, her tone soft and careful, like walking on broken glass.

Spunky put a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat up. "Oh? Ugh, thank you. I…I appreciate it. Really, I do," she replied.

Wendy smiled as she offered the berries to Spunky once again, to which she accepted and took a few into her own hands. The two sat in silence as they both ate the small blue fruit. Spunky looked down at her lap before taking a small glance at Wendy. She flinched slightly as their eyes met. She quickly looked back down and bit her lip.

"Wendy I-I want to say thank you for…for saving me back there. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you. I owe you big time," Spunky admitted, playing around with her berries as she picked them up one by one.

Wendy's eyes slightly widened. "Oh, oh it's okay. Don't worry about it. I mean, you are my daughter after all. It's the least I can…" Wendy paused. Spunky had looked back up at her with wide eyes.

Broken glass Wendy, broken glass. You must be careful where you step.

Wendy bit her lip. "I'm sorry. You just woke up, you're probably tired, I shouldn't stress you out by mentioning any of the whole…well, you know," she said awkwardly as she moved a stray hair behind her ear.

Spunky looked down.

It was silent for a while once again. Spunky continued to play with the berries in her hands while Wendy stared off into the distance, not sure of what to say.

"Is it true?"

Wendy flinched, startled by Spunky's voice. She looked back at her, eyes curious. "Hmm?"

Spunky pulled on her sleeves in nervousness. "Are….are you really my mother? I mean, am I your...your daughter? Do I….do I belong to a real…family?" she asked, her voice drifting off as if she wasn't asking just Wendy, but herself as well. Certainly having a mother is something that she would remember. A lost memory perhaps?

Spunky bit her lip at the irony.

A lost memory for a Lost Girl.

Wendy's eyes widened at Spunky's questions. "Ugh…..umm…I….ugh…." She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't expect Spunky to ask any questions. She knew deep down inside that she eventually would when she reached a certain age. But she expected questions like_ "Why is the moon sometimes out during the day?"_ or _"Why is the sky blue?"_ and even the dreaded _"Where do babies come from?"_. She wasn't prepared to explain to her that she was indeed her mother.

That wasn't in the parenting handbook she was given at the doctor's office.

Wendy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes," she said nervously. "Yes, I am your mother." She bit her lip as her voice began to shake. "And you….you have a family. You have a father and a little brother. His name is Danny and he's five years old. You even have a nurse," she said with a soft chuckle, remembering the Saint Bernard with a bonnet on her head. "Her name is Nana II and we wouldn't be as stable as we are now if it wasn't for her. She helps me around the house, now that your father is gone."

Spunky's eyes widened. "G-gone? You mean he's…"

"Oh! Oh, no! Goodness gracious no! He is…well, he's not….you know," Wendy confessed quickly, understanding what Spunky was getting at. Spunky let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed, happy to hear that the father she didn't even know she had was still alive. "He's just fighting in the war, is all. He has been for a few years now, but he does write to us every chance he gets. And thank the heavens that he's alright."

Spunky nodded. "Oh, okay."

Wendy gave a comforting smile. "It's not him I'm worried about though. It's your brother Danny that gives me frequent starts of a heart attack," Wendy said jokingly.

At this, Spunky raised a brow. "Really? How so?"

"Well," Wendy said as she dared to sit closer to Spunky, smiling softly when she didn't move away. "He's quite the adventurer. Always hanging upside down from the top bed, running around sword fighting and playing hide and go seek. Without telling me, of course," she said with a giggle.

Spunky gasped. "Really? He likes playing hide and no seek, too?"

Wendy laughed. "In a way, I guess you can say."

Spunky's eyes widened. "Wow! He sounds like a lot of fun! Kinda like the Lost Boys! Can you tell me more?" she asked hopefully.

Wendy paused for a second, taking in her request. "O-of course," she said, surprised by Spunky's interest. "I'd love too."

Spunky smiled widely as Wendy happily returned the smile.

As she told her more about her rambunctious little brother, Wendy felt her heart swell with something she hadn't felt in a while: genuine happiness.

* * *

><p>Peter walked out of his room, a mischievous smile on his face.<p>

Not only did Wendy give him the perfect way to win their little game, she also made it a lot more interesting. It would definitely be one of the best games he has ever played.

And the best prize, of course.

He had everything planned. Every hour, every minute, every second. Heck, even every millisecond!

And no, he's not creepy. He's just dedicated.

He was going to win whether Wendy Darling liked it or not.

He entered the Losties' bedroom with an air of determination that immediately deflated once he caught sight of what was going on. Wendy was seated on the bed with Spunky as the rest of the Lost Boys surrounded them on the floor. She was chatting rather enthusiastically as the kids around her played the part of her audience, watching with wide eyes and awed filled expressions. Peter felt himself tremble with anger as he puffed up his cheeks and frowned in annoyance.

_How._

_Could._

_She._

How could she! Forget the fact that she's trying to persuade Spunky, but now she wants his Lost Boys too? Does that woman not know her limits?! I mean, seriously! And she thought _he_ was low. Who's playing unfairly now?

Peter growled and stomped over to the group, arms crossed and his left foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Ahem," Peter said, trying to catch their attention.

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked up at the red headed boy. "Oh, Peter. Didn't see you there," she admitted.

Peter's frown deepened. "So I see. Care to tell me what you are doing, exactly?"

Wendy sat up straight. "I was just telling the..ugh…the _Losties_ a little story about back home in London. Reminiscing on some old family memories is all," she replied simply.

Peter's frown diminished.

Now, usually, Peter would accept such a simple answer as this and nod his head and be on his merry way to a more exciting adventure. Reminiscing on some old family memories? Alright, sounds fine to him. A tad boring, sure, but harmless just as well. But the look on Wendy's face, the way the right corner of her lip was noticeably twitching, perhaps to avoid, not a smile, but a smirk, was what made him want to explode with anger.

Wendy Darling was a well-known story teller. She could turn even the simplest of tales into an epic adventure, and that was one of the very reasons why Peter had visited the Darling's household long ago when he first met Wendy. He was a sucker for a good story. And, by the looks of it, it seemed like the Losties were as well. And though story telling was never a gift Peter felt intimidated by, at this very moment, he felt threatened.

Wendy was using her gift to her advantage. She was using it as her skill in the game. It was clear now that Wendy Darling was not going to lose without a fight. Wendy Darling was prepared to take him down. Not with a sword or unhappy thoughts or a hook, no. She was going to beat him with a _story_.

A _tale_.

A_ family memory_.

She was going to manipulate their simple minds with enchanting tales of the magnificent London and her charming family. She was going to win them over with details of how lovely the people are and how big the city is and _blah blah blahbiddy blah_.

Peter felt like screaming.

"Oh, family memories huh? How…nice," he said with a forced smile.

Wendy nodded and patted the space next to her. "Would you like to sit and listen in as well?"

Peter gritted his teeth, the fake, overly cheesy smile still on his face. "No, I'm fine, thank you. On the other hand though, I came here to….to ask Spunky something," he confessed, the fake smile finally being replaced by a real one as he made eye contact with the girl next to her.

Spunky raised a brow.

Wendy stiffened. "O-oh. Well, alright, I suppose that'll be okay," she said hesitantly.

"Wouldn't really care if it wasn't, but thanks for your approval," Peter said as he turned back to Wendy, smirking defiantly.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock by his reply, but then quickly recovered by frowning deeply.

Oh no, he did _not_ just say that to her.

Before Wendy could call Peter out on his disrespectful remark (those words seriously did not just come out of his mouth), Spunky climbed out of the bed and made her way to Peter.

"Umm, alright. What is it that you wanna ask me?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you in….private," he said, making sure to sneak a glance at Wendy, smirking as he saw the horrified look on her face.

"Private?" Spunky asked warily. "I'm not going to lie, I'm sorta scared about being with you alone again after what happened earlier," Peter flinched at this, "But alright."

Peter chuckled nervously, still feeling guilty about what had happened at Mermaid Lagoon, and nodded. "Okay, great, let's go," he said as he started to walk out.

Spunky nodded and turned back to Wendy. "I'll be right back mothe- I mean Wendy!" Spunky said quickly, trying to cover up what she was about to say.

Wendy's eyes widened as her mouth opened the tiniest bit, taken aback by Spunky's outburst. Spunky smiled nervously and walked out with Peter, not noticing how his eyes were wide and his expression shocked, just like Wendy.

Once the pair was gone from the room, Wendy let out a little cry as she placed her hand on her mouth.

The Lost Boys looked at her in worry. "What's wrong, Wendy? What happened?" they asked. Toddles climbed into the bed and nuzzled his head on her shoulder, worried as well.

Wendy's eyes watered as she looked down at the boys. "She almost called me 'mother'," she said softly as she gave them a watery smile.

The Lost Boys all looked at each other in confusion.

_Grownups are so weird._

* * *

><p>Peter and Spunky made their way to the main room of the hideout. Spunky swayed from side to side in place, curious as to what Peter wanted to tell her.<p>

"So Pan, what do you want to tell me that is so important that you had to take me away from- hey, why are you twitching?" Spunky asked.

Peter turned to her, indeed twitching like a mad man.

Hey, don't judge him.

He's under a lot of stress.

"T-twitching? M-me? Ha! N-no way! No, I'm not twitching. Nope. No sir. Not me. Ha ha," Peter replied nervously.

Spunky raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Ugh, okay... if you say so."

_Boys are so weird._

Peter laughed awkwardly as he tried to get himself together.

He couldn't let Spunky's 'almost outburst' throw him off his game.

So she almost called Wendy mother? That doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean that she was going to choose Wendy, right?

…..Right?

RIGHT?

"Peter!"

"Huh?"

"You're twitching again," Spunky pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Peter froze. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry."

Spunky rolled her eyes. "Well, are you going to cut to it or will ya have another break down again?"

Peter frowned and clenched his fists, ready to spit out an angry remark before realizing what exactly he was doing. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before opening them and giving Spunky a bright smile.

Spunky stared nervously. "Ugh...yeah, I think the twitching was less weirder."

Peter let out a forced laugh as he playfully punched Spunky on the shoulder. "Oh Spunks, you're so funny! You certainly know how to crack someone up," Peter confessed.

Spunky's mouth opened in shock. "Peter, are you alri-"

"So anyways," Peter said, ignoring Spunky, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a…on an outing with me later on during the evening," he said, taking her hand in his.

Spunky blinked, staring down at Peter's hand holding hers. A light blush made its way to her cheeks. "I…umm...ugh….umm…."

Peter chuckled. "I'm hoping that's a yes?"

"Ugh…..wait, what do you mean by 'outing'?" she asked, still avoiding his gaze.

Peter rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed by how Spunky was turning this way more complicated than it actually was.

He wasn't asking her to build a castle for goodness sakes!

All she had to say was yes!

_Girls are so weird._

"I mean, I want to take you out tonight. Just you and me. We haven't spent any alone time together ever since you became an official Lost Girl, and I kinda miss hanging out just the two of us," Peter said, his own cheeks beginning to blush. He ignored it though, making himself believe that he was doing it on purpose. No one can resist a bashful Peter.

He was just too darn cute.

Spunky swallowed, her face as red as the feather on his hat.

_Going out? Alone time? Together?_

…was this a prank the Lost Boys planned with Peter?

"Umm…..is there a reason why you want to do this now?" she asked carefully, her nervousness evident in her voice. She didn't want to offend him or anything, she was just genuinely curious.

...and confused.

_Very_ confused.

Peter bit his lip as he suddenly let go of her hand, his eyes drifting to the floor. Just when Spunky thought he was going to burst out laughing and tell her it was just a joke, he leaned in closer and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, catching her completely off guard. She stiffened when she felt his breath against her ear, her heart hammering against her chest rapidly at the unexpected closeness.

"I like you," he whispered softly.

Spunky's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>...<p>

OHMYNEVERLAND!

Peter Pan, what the heck do you think you're doing!

Okay, to be honest, I wrote the last part like 25 times because I just didn't know what direction I wanted to go in. In the last chapter, Wendy unknowingly gave Peter an idea for how to win this little game between him and her, which was to kind of make Spunky believe that he liked her. I actually didn't want Peter to make it so obvious so quickly, but ironically that's what I ended up doing XD I actually stand by that decision now though, no matter if it might seem a little out of character for Peter, because, honestly, I think that's something he would actually do. He's an immature boy whose only interest right now is to win a 'game'. He doesn't know much about feelings or how much meaning a simple "I like you" can have. Sure, he's slowly learning, but that doesn't mean that he completely understands.

Just yet ;)

So yeah, just wanted to explain that a little.

Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter. If you are interested in reading some of my other stories, I have a new one out called_ 'The Game Of Jacks' _and it's a _Rise Of The Guardians_ story (another reason why I took six months to update. I'm telling you, I am a mess), and so don't hesitate to stop by and give it a read. It's my first time writing about an OC and I would really appreciate some thoughts on it :)

Well then, I guess that's it for now. Until the next chap, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
